Detain and Terminate
by cherry619
Summary: When the brother's go to the Minnesota woods with a fellow hunter to hunt down what they think is a Wendigo Dean learns all to late that the hunter is the hunted as once thought out friends are the enemy as they both have landed in a trap. Set Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my new story that just wouldn't leave me alone. It's set in season 2 so all angst for that season is going to be hitting heavy on this story. This story covers up till simon said so all info for those episodes are fair game. Also my characters are solely made out of my whacked out mind. As you can tell I have a thing for rednecks because I am one and I know them better than anything. So enjoy. Thanx Charity

* * *

"I want to hunt a Wendigo." Dean whined irritably for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. His brother didn't seem all that excited about the hunt but Dean was giddy with joy at the thought for some damn action for a change. Hoping to quell the somber mood for the past few weeks as there dad's death rocked both him and Sam hard.

He wouldn't say he was depressed. No, that was an emo term used for men like Sam. He was along the lines of 'hollowed out'. Sam was right to call him out on not holding it together he just wasn't sure if his _hollowed out _state could handle the truth.

One of his dad's old contacts called talking wildly about the good ole' times, how John used to be, yada yada yada. _Just more stuff his hollowed out state couldn't handle. _That was until the guy finally perked his interest with the prospect of a Wendigo to hunt. _After talking his ear off for what seemed like four hours straight now the guy says something worth listening too. _

He jumped ship and agreed no questions asked. There was no way in hell he was refusing to go on this hunt. He just wanted something to take his mind off what's going on around him and at the moment it was his father's immediate departure of the world, his whispered last words, and Sam's irritable mood swings. So yep a hunt sounded like heaven.

But of course Sam always had his two cents.

"Dean, we barely know the guy. I just don't like the idea of taking this hunt." Sam insisted as he chewed absently on his fingernail out of nervousness.

Dean sighed. Sam always had to find something wrong. These last few weeks haven't been easy. The tension among them both was heavy and nothing seemed to penetrate it. They were always at each others throat and he was sick of living like this. He was pretty sure Sam was too.

"Everything will be fine. We'll meet up with the guy when we get there. So I can check him out." Dean said in a calm voice trying to quell Sam's fears as best as he could. He knew it was in Sam's nature to ask questions but lately it was one of Sam's traits that was ticking him off.

"I just don't like it. We don't have any background information on this Dean." Sam said flustered over the whole prospect.

"Well that's what you're here for geek." Dean smiled as Sam gave him an annoyed look. It wasn't too long ago that he got the call. Sitting idly in a cramped motel room doing nothing but listening to his brother's frantic fingers type on the laptop can send anyone on edge so as soon as his phone rang he sprung to life and stepped outside. He realized his mistake all too late as the man on the other end was a 100% country bumpkin redneck. Dean loathes rednecks. Secondly the man had a knack for conversation about his father. Dean loathes people talking about his dead father.

So standing for what seemed like hours listening to the man chit-chat and reminisce about old times the man finally mumbled something about a Wendigo hunt and needing help. Normally Dean would have turned him down as he worked alone except for his brother by his side but thinking back to his situation at hand he couldn't refuse the offer.

That left him with the current situation. His brother second guessing his judgment. He had every right too with the way he's been on a suicidal mission as Sam puts it but as everyone knows. Dean loathes being wrong.

"Dean…" Sam sighed as he got a pinched expression on his face. "I trust you I just don't trust the other hunters there."

Dean understood. He didn't trust other hunters either. After that little spin with Gordon he's became more guarded in his trust factor. It was refreshing to hear though that his brother still has trust in him even after the shit he's put him through lately. "I understand but I won't let anything happen to you. I got this." He soothed again trying to get Sam to let them go on this hunt. _Even if Sam didn't want to go he was so going. Dean thought evilly. _

Sam bit his bottom lip as he looked directly into Dean's eyes as if he wanted to object more.

Sensing that Sam had more fight in him Dean went on. "I wouldn't lead you wrong. When have I ever led you wrong?"

Sam's pinched expression soon turned into a lazy smile. "That girl on the outskirts of Illinois or the time when you told me about that party. Or…"

"Alright, alright point taken," Dean laughed realizing that was first smile he saw on Sam in weeks. "I promise if it looks fishy we'll jet but we have to go."

Sam still smiled as he resonated his trust through his eyes. "Alright let's do it."

Dean's smile widened and he almost wanted to jump up and hug Sam. Thinking it better to just nod his head in agreement and smile Dean made his way to start packing his duffle.

* * *

Pulling an all nighter to make it to Cass Lake Dean and who he now knows is Brian Finch would meet up at his house. Talking more and more with the dude really has him irked and cursing he ever took this hunt but he has to remind himself it's to kill an evil nasty.

Brian Finch so generously offered them a place to stay and when Dean tried to refuse Sam told him he dug that hole and that they were staying. Dean turned to his sibling to give him an evil stare down for backing him into a corner but softened as Sam was fast asleep his breath condescending the glass.

Smiling he turned on the back road of Orange Grove as the Chevy purred down the dirt road. The houses were mostly dilapidated but Dean didn't expect any less stopping as he came too the correct address he turned the engine off and stared at the house for a moment.

Though dilapidated it was still a two story house in a somewhat decent condition. Dean snorted at the thought of actually sleeping in there. Of Sam actually sleeping in there. No thank you I rather sleep in my baby.

Groaning that he would have to come face to face with the redneck he nudged his sibling to awaken him.

"Come on Sammy were here."

Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he blinked looking at the house in front of him. The house was a wreck. He winced as he thought of what the inside might look like. "Nice place." He mumbled.

"Smartass." Dean gripped as he got out of the car heading up to the door with Sam right behind him.

Taking a breath as he prepared to knock on the door. He gave Sam one last glance as he knocked. When the door swiftly opened he was surprised with what met him on the other side.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm setting the scene as the next chapter will go much slower as we get to know a little more about Brian Finch. Should I just trash this one? All info on Cass Lake and Minnesota are true. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **I'm proud to say that this little idea hit out of left field and I'm going to take a lot of extra time on each chapter and spend a lot of time analyzing and detailing each thing. So if chapters come later than usual that's why! I want to really embrace detail's on this one due to describing my new character, his house, Cass Lake itself (which is a beautiful place in Minnesota!) So hope you don't mind if the pace is slow or if action doesn't come right away but what do I always say? Patience my young sky walker it will all be revealed when the time is right. Thanx Charity

* * *

Sam finds the hunting lifestyle oddly strange at times. Like the people, itself and how they even get into hunting. Everyone has a story to tell. Sam knows that from past experiences (unfortunately). So standing behind his brother on a run-down porch tired as hell just wanting sleep Sam's not so sure that the man before him meets hunting criteria. If there even was a criteria to meet.

Hearing his brother rant and rave for hours about they may have made a mistake can get on anyone's nerves especially when Dean was the one who wanted this hunt so badly. Sam found it amusing himself and couldn't refuse the generous offer that Brian Finch proposed.

His brother was the only one that talked too him and from what Dean said he was a redneck through and through. Living in Minnesota Sam couldn't really picture that. Seeing as there as far up north as they could get. Once again, his eyes were damning his soul as the man known, as Brian Finch is indeed a redneck, living in Minnesota. _Talk about a contradiction. _

The man was covered in grease from head to toe as if he was working on cars or he bathed in it, Sam was hoping he just had a fetish with cars. His toothy smile was nothing but disgusting as half his teeth were missing and the ones that were there were rotted out or yellow. His clothes just screamed country bumpkin as they were tattered and worn out.

His facial hair was unkempt and looked like there could be bits of food in it. Sam just closed his eyes and sighed. _Oh yeah this was going to be a great hunt. _

"Well if'in it isn't Sam in' Dean." Brian gave a good hearty chuckle as he went forward to give them both a hug.

Sam's eyes shot open in alarm. He didn't even want to be in one hundred yards of this guy let alone embrace him. His panic soon turned too amusement as Brian embraced his brother first in bear hug.

"Oomph." Dean replied as the man's greasy body squeezed the air out of his lungs. He held his breath as the man smelt absolutely horrible. He gave a strained smile as his hand tentatively touched his back to return the hug. "You must be Brian."

"That's me." Brian smiled as he released the hug. Turning his attention to the youngest of the Winchesters, he held his arms open.

Sam took a step back as he really didn't deem it necessary for hugs as there form of greeting. Brian had other ideas in mind. Soon he was engulfed in a bear hug himself but he noticed that this hug wasn't as crushing as his brother's hug. He breathed a sigh of relief as it wasn't as long either. "Nice to meet you." Sam said awkwardly.

Dean gave him a strained smile as his eyes resonated the look of annoyance and impatience. Sam just snickered knowing that his brother dug this hole and only his brother could get out of it.

Dean cleared his throat as he spoke up. "So…Brian you knew our dad?" Dean started figuring small talk was a start.

"We can talk inside boy's com'on in." Brian smiled as he held his door open as Dean and Sam stepped inside.

Making sure he wiped his feet (though Sam really didn't see a point as the floor was atrocious) he stepped inside with small steps not sure what he'll find. He was really wishing that he could inhabit his brother's trait of not giving a shit about things like a filthy house because right now it could come in handy.

The house was in shambles. It looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and windows, dust littered the furniture. Trash accumulated the floor and anything that could hold it. Sam was appalled and disgusted as he wrinkled his nose at the foul odor that he detected as alcohol and…body odor.

"So you boys lookin to hunt a Wendigo." Brian stated cheerfully as he made his way over to a recliner that had indentation marks in the form of a body.

Dean took the lead knowing Sam was in shock of the whole ordeal. He didn't want to admit it but so was he. His dad was a well kept respectable man who knew how to hold himself and the thought that his dad actually conversated with this man gave Dean chills. Just another thing his _hollowed out _state couldn't handle. He was starting to get a headache of the thought that he would have to sit down and make plans and strategize with this hillbilly. Someone who couldn't even wash a pair of clothes to save his life. He's was left wondering if this was even a good idea.

Following Brian into the living room, he opted to stand not wanting to take a chance at contacting a disease while he was here. The prospect of sleeping in his car was more and more promising as time went on. Especially seeing the inside of the house no way would he sleep in here now he especially wouldn't let Sam sleep in this filth. He felt Sam shift awkwardly next to him and he cursed so much in his head for ever agreeing to this.

He hated to admit it but Sam was right. Sam was always right. If there's one thing he loathes it's being wrong. He would just have to wing it and act like nothing's wrong.

Dean gave a small smile to Brian even though the man already popped a beer can open. _The headache was worsening. _

"Well were here to help." Dean offered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know we have one. I've seen it myself." Brian stated as he took a swig from his beer. "It's big ole'one that's why I needed help I figured I call John but well you know."

Yeah Dean knew. He knew too well. Another thing on Dean's hate list was someone talking about his deceased father. Quickly changing the subject he figured he would wrap up this little conversation and hit the hay. In his car. "Yeah…well it's getting awfully late and we have an early morning to do some research so me and Sam we'll go sleep in the car." Dean stated and he felt Sam sigh out his relief next to him.

"Nonsense you ain't sleepin in your car. I have spare bedrooms upstairs." Brian stated as he stood up to his full height of 6'0.

Sam interjected as the fear of actually sleeping here kicked in. "It's ok really we could just sleep in the car." Sam pleaded, as he didn't want to lay down on one of this man's beds.

"You can't fit in that damn car boy. You're as tall as a tree!" Brian said with a smile.

Dean quickly took over as Sam inwardly blushed. "It's ok sir we'll make due." Dean wasn't taking the chance of catching something while they were here. The list of things were scary enough.

"You're staying here and that's final." Brian huffed as his bloodshot eyes leered into the two men.

Sam sensing that they weren't going to leave without a fight he settled a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down. He didn't want his brother to beat the living crap out of the man they were suppose to hunt with. "Dean just drop it." Sam whispered in a soothing tone.

Dean was about this close to killing a man. No one told him what to do. Especially if it came to staying in a filth infested dump. Once he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder and his brother's whispered warning, he knew Sam was right again. He didn't need to make a fuss and knock the guy out. They had a hunt to do. Sighing he asked, "So where's the bedroom?"

* * *

Trudging up the stairs Sam was relieved to find that this half of the house was in better condition than downstairs. He figured that either Brian likes things tidy upstairs or he just never comes up here to get it dirty. His bag kept slipping and sliding off his shoulder as they both had to make a quick run to the Impala to grab there night bags.

All he wanted to do was sleep but after seeing this toxic waste dump, he doesn't think sleep we'll come that easily.

"We'll here it is boy's here's your room." Brian stated in a drunken slur as he pushed open a door.

Sam let Dean go in first scared that his tall frame might catch a spider web too the face. Poking his head gingerly inside he noted that it wasn't half bad. Still worse than the motels, they stay in but a lot better compared to the downstairs. _So much better. _

Setting his bag down on the ground next to the farthest bed from the door since he knows his brother will occupy the other he turned around to thank Brian for the offer but the man was gone. Furrowing his brow, he gave a shrug. _Probably off to hit the tequila._

"Talk about pleasant house keeping." Dean muttered as he took a whiff of the pillowcase.

"Remember who wanted so badly to go on this hunt dude." Sam retorted back as he wrestled with his shoelace to get his sneaker off. He wanted to just go to bed, forget all about this, and hopefully never ever have to see this place again.

Dean sighed he knew his brother would be pissed. Hell, he was pissed at himself but he had to keep his game face on. Get this hunt over with and just act like this Brian guy wasn't there. "The hunt will be over soon." He promised.

"You better hope it will be." Sam warned because if this hunt dragged out any longer than 3 days he's sabotaging the Impala.

Taking the warning into consideration Dean just chuckled as he decided to leave his clothes on not wanting to have his bare skin touch the bedding. Taking his boots off he tried not to gag as he sunk into the sheets. Hearing soft snoring sounds from the other bed he smiled as he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

Hours later Brian Finch was still up. He didn't sleep he rarely did now a days. The only day's he did sleep was when his best friend the bottle helped.

Walking up the stairs was hard since he really never did not after he accidentally fell down them when he was too drunk to be walking them. Tiptoeing as best as he could so not to awaken his guest he made it to the acquired room. Taking a peek inside the door, he focused his gaze in the dark.

Two men lay sleeping. Those two men were John's boys. He knew about John's death, he knew a lot things.

Things that even he just couldn't describe. His eyes roamed from one bed to other lingering on the bed farthest from the door his toothy smile coming back.

Shutting the door again, he made his way down the stairs. Finding his phone, he waited impatiently for the man to pick up.

"_Hello." _

Brian almost had to roll his eyes at the gruff voice of Walter Davis. "I've got them hooked Walter and it's true all of it's true." Brian could swear he could hear Walter's smile through the phone.

"_I knew you were worth something."_

Brian paid no attention to the comment as he greedily asked. "So you gonna pay me my money?"

"_Yes you greedy dog as soon as you send me what I want." _

Brian smiled as he had that planned out too. "I give you Sam Winchester on a platter then I get my money." He whispered as an after thought.

"_Yes, then you get your money but only after I get Sam Winchester. I'll be waiting Brian me and my cousin will be waiting don't hang us out to dry." _

"I won't." Brian suddenly squeaked at Walter's cold voice. He knew better than to do that.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." Brian reminded, as he wanted to remember this after his hangover passed.

"_Yes, tomorrow night you know what to do. If you so much as warn them in anyway I'll have your head on my mantle." _

Brian gasped at the imagery he didn't doubt it. "I know I won't I promise."

"_Good stick with it." _

The phone cut dead as Brian's smile returned. Damn he would have enough money to get him some beer for a year.

Noticing his buzz winding down Brian frowned. "I need some jack." Brian mumbled as he made his way throughout the house.

* * *

**So what do you think? Brian Finch isn't a nice or clean character. We also added two more too the mix as well. We all know everyone's intent in this story. Like I said, it's moving along slow because I'm capturing detail. Next chapter should be basically the same as we capture the beauty of Cass lake (ha irony much lol) Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**

**P.S: Sorry for the delay I had problems getting the document converted but you know me I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I hope your enjoying the story so far as this chapter will dig into wonderful Cass lake(I still can't get over the irony.) While Sam get's suspicious Dean hides his suspicions and tried to just focus on the hunt we know all to well that gut instinct rings true 9 times out of 10. Thanx Charity

* * *

The sun was cutting in on through the tatty curtains Dean scoffed as he looked through the window at the beautiful scenery of the sun peeking its way over the woods and he just couldn't understand why someone would defile nature like that.

He woken long ago not being able to sleep any longer in that flea infested bed. Which no lie it was flea infested he has enough bites to prove it. He let Sam sleep on just happy the kid was getting some rest for a change.

After he poked around the upstairs for awhile till he found a bathroom and when he went inside he immediately detoured out. He would wait till they checked into a motel. _A motel sounded like heaven compared to this hell. _Making his way downstairs he almost had to stop himself from grabbing Sam and bolting from the house. There so called compadre for this hunt was passed out drunk in his own mess.

His nose wrinkled up at the stench and he almost wanted to puke himself but he had to keep himself composed and calm. He had a Wendigo to hunt. He was the one who wanted this so badly.

Walking over to the man he gave his ribs a sharp kick smirking when the man grunted and curled in on himself. "Wake up man it's 10 o' clock in the morning and we have a busy day."

Brian grunted as pain pulsated through his ribs. His hangover was already beginning as his headache was in full swing. He found it a lot easier to ride it out on the floor as dizziness and nausea were easier to handle laying down then walking around. Blinking his bloodshot eyes open he almost screamed bloody murder at the sight but his brain soon comprehended it. _Dean Winchester. _And wherever Dean was Sam was sure to be. He grinned at the thought of all that money soon to be his.

"Wha' ya say." He slurred not real sure what Dean initially said to him or asked of him.

Dean frowned immensely as he began to get impatient. "I said," Dean raised his voice a few decibels knowing full well the man had a hangover and knowing from past experiences that loud noises were a bitch to anyone with one. "We have to get up and do some research if were hunting this thing by tonight." He all but yelled because there was no way in hell he was staying any longer than today.

Brian winced as Dean's loud voice rocked his eardrums. _Damn punks. _If only the boy knew what he was doing for the greater good. Walter and his cousin Jeb explained it all to him and he never once questioned what they said. Well that was after they said a heaving sum of money would be coming his way. He always was a greedy bastard.

"Sure thing son could ya help me up." Brian smiled as Dean looked disgusted for a moment but other wise obliged stretching out his hand. Taking the offered hand he had to steady himself as dizziness took over.

"Where's your brother at?" Brian asked out of curiosity as he tried to quell the nausea.

"Sleeping." Dean answered quickly his voice stating that, the conversation was done and over with.

Noticing no other room for conversation Brian figured he better oblige with what Dean wanted. Research. He had that all planned out too. He gave Dean a toothy smile as he pointed to a room hidden beneath the stairs. "My library is right under there. You'll find everything you need in there."

Dean just rolled his eyes as he followed Brian into the room hoping upon hope that he wouldn't find any rats in there. If there's one thing Dean hates more than anything its rats. Dean loathes rats.

* * *

Sam coughed as he was brought into waking. His eyes watered at the sudden intrusion into his lungs as he suddenly jerked upward in bed hoping to better clear it out. Coughing to get whatever it was out he breathed in deeply as he peeled his eyes open to the musty room.

"Ugh…god." He groaned. _This was so not good. _Whatever gave him the coughing fit obviously had to come from this house and he had a fleeting suspicion that it wasn't good in the least little bit. Looking to the other bed he saw it residentially uninhabited. Frowning he got out of bed and made a quick search of the room. _Empty. _

"Dean?" He winced as his voice came out scratchy. Just what he needed to get sick on top of everything else. _Perfect. _He didn't think Dean would just take a stroll around the house but who knew anymore. His brother was becoming a mystery as the days went by. He used to think he knew his brother like the back of his hand now he's pretty sure he knows him like the back of his head.

Finding his shoes so he could at least save his feet from getting a fungi of some sorts he wrestled them on as he strode out the door.

Everything looked even more grotesque in the early morning light. The walls were stained a hideous brown color and from what Sam could tell they used to be white. Swallowing his lunch from yesterday back down he made his way downstairs hoping he would find his brother there.

The smell hit him first. He's smelt it enough time's to know. The putrid smell of vomit wafted through the air till it made Sam gag involuntarily.

Covering his nose he looked to see where it was coming from. A nice pile lay await in the living room. _His suspicions were dead on last night. _

Figuring if the smell rocked him hard he figured that Dean wouldn't go near it so he detoured toward the other side of the house. No one was there either.

Sifting through odds and ends on a table Sam found a crinkle up piece of paper with a name and co-ordinates on it.

_Walter Davis_

_47 N-94 W_

Frowning Sam tried to decipher what those co-ordinates were and where he's heard that name from. He's pretty sure he's heard that name before.

Pocketing the note he made his way back to the stairs his mood now heavy with suspicion.

* * *

Dean was bored out of his misery.

Research was boring. Dean knew that. That's why Sam does all the research for him. He just didn't realize that research could be this boring when coupled with a drunken hillbilly who wouldn't stop talking. The man seemed to have a say in everything.

Dean just nodded as his head rested in his hands. He was trying desperately not to fall asleep. _God he needed caffeine_. After staying up for a good four hours he could sure use it.

He needed to research this hunt but Brian pretty much had everything figured out from what he could tell. The first ten minutes they were in here he laid out everything for him and it looked legit. Missing hikers in the woods no bodies were recovered coupled with Brian actually seeing it. It had him a little suspicious that if he'd seen it why didn't he kill it? Or better yet why didn't the Wendigo kill him? There speed, tracking, sense. There the perfect hunter and with a drunk like Brian…Dean wouldn't doubt that he would be dragged off to get feasted on.

Of course his tired brain and urge to get the hell out of there wasn't putting two and two together and just let it be.

"Oh boy we gonna have us a good hunt. You hearing me?" Brian smiled as his incoherent rambling was putting Dean to sleep.

Dean shook his head as he was asked a question. "Wha?"

"The hunt boy'o. It's going to be easy peasy." Brian flashed another toothy smile as alcohol could still be detected on his breath.

His brain soon kicked in at what was being asked. Easy? He really doesn't think so. Hunting a Wendigo can soon turn right around and make the hunter the hunted if you're not careful. "We need to be careful tonight." Dean warned. "I don't care how prepared we are we still need to take precaution."

Brian laughed at Dean's nervousness. He could use this against him tonight when Walter and Jeb come to pick up there prize. "What's to worry about? You're a damn good hunter it's not like you haven't had a little owie before."

Dean almost growled at the man's calm nature. His tired stature was soon lost as his head shot up. "Listen here you pathetic alcoholic!" Dean yelled pointing an accusatory finger in the man's face. "I can take a so called owie that's fine but I don't care about me. If you so much as guided us wrong and Sam get's hurt on this hunt I'll be hunting your ass next." He warned his voice as cold as steel.

Brian soon lost his grin as he swallowed. Many men call his cheep, dirty, lazy, even a coward. He has never felt this much like a coward before as Dean's angry face gave him a stare down. Dean reminded him much of Walter they both had a cause in life. Though very drastic causes they were similar in personality traits. They held the same traits of wanting to beat his ass. He swallowed his fears as a calm smile road his face again. "Understood."

Dean soon brushed a shaky hand through his hair as he breathed "Good." Seeing the light change beneath the door he surmised his brother was up and wondering where he was.

Walking over to the door he opened it quickly to see Sam's patented bitchface in place. _Well shit. _Dean thought as he ran his hand over his tired face.

"Dean we gotta talk." Sam ground out in a harsh whisper trying to smile over to the other guest in the room.

_Double shit. _Dean thought. What could make this day be any worse?

* * *

**Well I had to stop it there as the chapter would have gotten way to long. Next chapter I promise there is some action as they start to head out into the woods. Brian is still a coward and is now afraid of Dean and Walter but money is in his favor to cower too. Sam is very suspicious of it all while Dean is just acting oblivious even thought things are starting to look rather suspicious to him too. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I'm so happy you all are sticking with me on this due to how slow the pace may seem. It's crucial to the story plot and if it was any faster then it would just look funny if you get what I'm saying. Business will pick up this chapter as we learn a little bit more about Walter and Jeb Davis plus Sam get's mighty suspicious of there new hunting counter-part Brian. While Dean is lost in oblivion trying to hide what's in front of his face. Also so no confusion I have dueling POV's in this chapter that change rapidly. I know I've been keeping them separated but this chapter I just couldn't do it so no one get's confused. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean wanted to run away right then and there.

_He and Brian weren't the only one's doing research._ Dean knew by the look on Sam's face that Sam stumbled or rather snooped into something and it wasn't pretty. Dean just wanted to curl up and die sometimes. He's damned if he do damned if he don't. Everything he does seems to be the wrong answer and he always seems to be getting his ass handed to him by his little brother.

It was ridiculous and embarrassing.

Dean just sighed as he asked in a strained voice. "What's there to talk about Sam?"

Sam was furious. Dean was doing it again. Giving his trust out willingly without checking in on something first. He would have thought after that fiasco with Gordon would have taught him better but old habits die hard. Sam knows that name and he just can't remember where he's heard it. It's so familiar and he could almost match a face with it but it's like there's something blocking out the image.

"Could we talk somewhere more privately?" Sam said holding back his urge to just whack Dean in the back of the head. He may not fully remember the dude Walter Davis but what he was remembering was not good.

Dean sighed as he turned around surprised to see a look of worry on Brian's face. _Was Brian actually scared that Sam would go berserk and start swinging?_ Dean sniggered at the thought. "Would you excuse us?"

"Of course boy." Brian said with a lump in his throat. The younger Winchester boy was pissed and whatever he needed to talk about obviously wasn't about the hunt. _What if he put two and two together?_ The thought alone scared him. Walter and Dean would hunt his ass till the death. Plus no money. He almost cried at the thought.

* * *

Dean smiled as he ushered Sam out the door and made sure they were out of ear shot. "Now what?" Dean said in an annoyed voice.

Sam's hands itched to just punch something. "This is what's up," Sam handed the crumpled up note to Dean. "Do you recognize that name?"

Dean looked confused as a crumpled piece of paper was shoved into his hand. He unwrapped it and quickly scanned the note.

_Walter Davis_

_47 N-94 W_

Time seemed to freeze at that moment. He remembered that name alright. Sam was wasted at the time and on the verge of passing out due to the stress of crippling visions. It was right after they had dealt with Andy and his brother.

__

The music was loud and noisy as the night crowd rolled in. Smoke permeated Dean's nostrils as he downed another shot. The hot liquor burning down his throat giving him just the fix he needed.

_He looked over to his sibling who was idly pushing around his shot his face wrinkled in pain. Dean frowned at that as a minute ago he had to persuade Sam not to go make a fool of himself and start singing._

_The visions. A little light bulb went off in his head as he remembered the feeling of being mind-raped. He shuddered at the imagery. His brother had to be feeling like complete and utter crap after all those crippling visions. Sensing that this was his cue to split Dean nudged Sam's shoulder to get his attention._

_"Why don't we split and find us a room for the night." Dean suggested as Sam's bloodshot eyes met his. _

_Sam's only response was a grunt. Dean rolled his eyes as he helped his sibling off the stool and quickly ushered him to the door. _

_"Winchester."_

_Dean froze as his name was called out. There was a hint of malice in the man's tone and Dean didn't like where this was going. He still had a 6'4 sasquatch of a brother hanging off his arm! _

_Turning around with his brother in tow he was met with a man of about 30 with a muscular build almost as if he lived for working out. His face was bathed in a 5 o' clock shadow and his mouth was set in a sarcastic sneer. Dean already decided he didn't like him._

_"Now what do I have the honor of meeting you?" Dean sneered back his arm feeling like it was about to fall off. _

_"Name's Davis, Walter Davis I think you know what I'm here for." _

_Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. He never heard that name before. So what could the man be here to get? "Actually no I don't." Dean chuckled. "Listen this talk has been rather nice but as you can tell my arm is about to fall off and I have a little brother too tuck in so I guess I'll never__ see ya around." Dean joked as he made a show of turning around trying to drag his sleeping brother with him._

"_I know what's going on out there Dean and I won't rest till the one who's responsible is killed." _

_Dean froze again trying to determine if he heard the man right. It was going pretty far to know his last name but to know his first name? Something wasn't right. Swinging his head back around he shivered. The man was gone. As if he was just holding a conversation with himself. _

_Maybe he was. It would be easy when you're liquored up enough. That was it his mind was just running through worse possible scenarios again. Nothing to worry about. _

At the time Dean didn't think anything of it. Thinking that his alcohol induced brain conjured it up. Now that real evidence of the man's existence is being known Dean's not so sure he want's to even think about any of it. What the man actually said? _"I know what's going on out there Dean and I won't rest till the one who's responsible is killed." _

That could mean anything but for the man to come up to him specifically and say that rang trouble. He could tell Sam was waiting on an answer and he wasn't sure he had one. So many questions ran through his brain. Why did Brian have Walter Davis' name in his house? Who was Walter Davis? What did he mean? How the hell did he know my name?

"Dean!" Sam yelled irritably as his brother spaced off to la-la land.

"Wha?" Dean soon came back to the living as thoughts stacked against him. The note could mean nothing. But what were those damn co-ordinates. That was starting to get to him among other things.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed. "I think we have nothing to worry about. I think it's a harmless hunter with co-ordinates." Dean lied. His head was screaming _grab Sam and run _but he just couldn't do it.

Sam thought it over for a moment. The name was so familiar but his brother seemed ok by it. He said it once and he'll say it again he trusts his brother it's the other hunters he doesn't trust. "Ok," Sam said a bit deflated that his guesstismation fizzled out to be nothing. He blushed that he got worked up over nothing.

Dean was in complete guilt mode. Sam was right to question everything. Sam was always right and damnit that was just wrong. Dean gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah we should get back to the research."

Sam smiled as he pushed past Dean to enter the room.

Dean wrinkled his nose as he halted Sam's steps. "After we find a motel and you get you a shower." Dean smiled as Sam gave him an annoyed look. A shower would do wonders for his mood right now.

* * *

Brian pushed his ear to the door straining to hear the conversation. He could hear yelling but nothing else. _He was so screwed. _Walter told him not to warn them of his plans but he didn't even warn them. What is he kidding Walter doesn't give a shit if he was the one who warned them or Sam found out by himself it would still be his head that would be used as Walters next trophy.

Stepping away from the door as he hear muted scuffles he scurried back to his chair acting like he was reading a book. "Back so soon boys?"

Dean gave a muted smile even though he felt like his stomach was about to explode from stress. "Were going to check into a motel get washed up and meet back up with you tonight."

Brian smiled the biggest smile in the world. _So they didn't get a whiff of the plans. _"Sure boys we'll meet up at 7:00 at these co-ordinates 47 N-94 W." Brian muttered off as those were the specific co-ordinates Walter had given him to go to.

Dean froze as he heard those co-ordinates. They were the same from the paper. He looked to see if Sam noticed but he seemed unfazed probably didn't remember them after Dean told him to forget about it. Calm down it's nothing just mere coincidences it all. _Coincidences. _

Dean had the sudden urge to high-tail both his and Sam's asses out of there in a hurry he didn't even stop and say his goodbyes as he grabbed Sam's shirt and high-tailed it for a motel.

* * *

**Sorry, I promised action but the chapter would have been extremely long so the next chapter is totally focused on the hunt. No bs I promise. Plus we get to see Walter and Jeb. In other news while Sam has his undying trust in Dean, Dean seems to be doubting his own trust in himself. Or denying what's in front of his face. What's going to happen when they step out into the Minnesota woods? Find out in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **You guys have been so patient and I thank you all for waiting through my building up chapters as now the fun begins. I sped it up some because I sure you guys wouldn't like to see Sam and Dean in a motel taking shower…hmmm did I just say that? LoL. Who am I kidding of course you would but sadly *cry* it's not in this chapter so to pacify yourself go watch the episode Hell House or even Bugs (you get a smidget of Dean in the shower) other than that let's get this show on the road. Thanx Charity

* * *

The sun already disappeared beneath the sky as the Chevy rolled into the thick Minnesota woods. Dean already wasn't liking this hunt. He was nervous and fidgety and he knew those two traits were never a good thing when a Wendigo was on the lose. He had to keep his cool before he got himself injured or worse…Sam.

Pulling right behind a beat up pick-up truck Dean slowly inhaled a deep breath as he saw Brian waiting with his toothy grin in place. _See nothing to worry about. _

"Are we going to sit here all day or are we going to go hunt something?" Sam asked with a slight laugh, as Dean seemed to stare off into nowhere.

Dean shook his head at his brother's retort. "I'm always ready bitch." He smiled as Sam rolled his eyes. Getting out of the car he gave a slight wave to Brian as he headed for the weapons to pack some flare guns and stash the first aid kit just in case.

Sam already beat him too it as he was digging around the back specifically getting what they needed and stashing it in there duffle. _Makes his job easier at least. _

"Ready?" Sam asked as he zipped up the duffle and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Dean said nervously. "Just go wait by Brian I'll be there."

"Whatever."

Waiting until Sam walked away he too dug into the trunk looking for one thing. His pistol. It may be useless against a Wendigo but humans it surely couldn't miss. Tucking it safely in his waistband, he shut the trunk and strutted over to the group.

* * *

Sam wasn't so sure about this hunt.

He could put on a game face as good as his brother can but when Dean wasn't around all gloves were off. It was just too easy that the name Walter Davis appeared in Brian's house then it seemed as if he can remember the name but couldn't picture a face. After he approached Dean, all he did was say nothing. That wasn't like Dean. Dean was so chatty when it came to a hunt. A hunt that he wanted to do so badly.

Things just didn't add up and when Sam didn't know the 100% facts, he didn't like it.

Stepping next to the scruffy hunter Sam had a mental note to at least put a one-foot distance between the two of them. For health and measures of course. He put a show of a smile as he set his bag down. "So you ready for this hunt?"

"Boy I'm always ready." Brian snorted as his smile stayed in place. Everything was going perfectly. All he had to do was lead them out there far enough into the woods and it would be set. Walter would be happy and he would definitely be happy when he got his money.

"You always have to take precaution though." Sam warned not liking the man's cocky nature on the fact that they were hunting a Wendigo.

"Precaution!" Brian snorted. "I know my stuff just be sure to know yours boy."

Sam gave a small smile. _Yeah sure. _Giving a relived sigh as he saw Dean walking there, way he picked up the duffle bag again and hefted it up on his shoulders.

Fingering his gun one last time in his waistband Dean took a calming breath as he asked. "Who's ready to go waist this sonofabitch?"

* * *

Brian was quite pleased with how everything turned out. He'll be the first to admit that he thought he would have failed this plan miserably. _After all a middle school, I.Q doesn't really get you far. _He took out his compass again while fumbling to maintain the flashlight as he checked what direction they were heading. He smiled. Probably only minutes till show time. His old bones were getting tired from the walk and only the sweet smell of money could rejuvenate them.

Sam slowing walked along the pathway that was forged into the woodland area as he made quick glances into the darkness. _Something wasn't right. _They were hunting a Wendigo and it wasn't as if they would hear much but he would expect to hear something. The forest was quiet. Dead quiet. The bag on his shoulder kept slipping as as his hands were sweating with fear.

He couldn't describe it but something wiggled its way into his chest and grabbed hold of his heart. It was making him nervous. He knew all to well nervousness could get you killed on a hunt. He tried to shoo it away but it stayed put.

He sighed as he trudged on trying to keep his game face on.

* * *

If Dean knows anything about tracking, he knows they were out in the middle of nowhere. He's been looking for signs of a Wendigo but he hasn't seen anything. He's been doing ok at keeping his thoughts at bay but the one thought he can't get out of his head is _he's been played_.

They've been played for fucking fools. Why? He didn't know but he knows it now with a fierceness there isn't any Wendigo in these woods. He knows that but why would Brian drag them out here thinking that? Better yet what did Walter Davis have to do with it all?

That thought gave him chills even though the night brought on warm weather. He decided to still go along with the guise and approach Brian by surprise. It was his best tactic.

Thanking god for his gut instinct to at least bring a weapon with him other than a flare gun as he felt the piece in his waistband one more time.

The night was dark and it was getting harder to see so when he walked straight forward and was suddenly suspended in the air he knew they were in trouble.

* * *

Brian smiled as the night grew darker just a few more inches and everything should fall into place. Everything will work out fine and he'll be rolling around in his money naked also drunk. The thought made him smile harder.

* * *

Sam was keeping a step back from the group as he took in there surroundings. He figured his brother would give him hell for the idea but Brian gives him the creeps. He doesn't know if it's the fact the guy lives in filth and possibly hasn't heard of a bath or what? Nevertheless, he decided that the man was creepy and to just stay away.

So letting Brian and Dean take the lead Sam was caught off guard at his brother's sudden yell. He couldn't really see that well in the dark and Brain wasn't helping as the flashlight he held was pointed to the ground. "Dean!" Sam yelled into the darkness.

All he got was muffled cursing. Stomping up to Brian, he yanked the flashlight from his hand. "Give me that." He grumbled. Pointing it in the direction he thought his brother was in he couldn't believe what he was seeing. So he just laughed.

* * *

Dean was not happy by a long shot.

After learning of the fact that Brian had no doubt intended to do something that was not nice to them by bringing them out into the middle of fucking nowhere he just had to hit a net trap. A net trap!? I mean seriously like his day could get anymore crappier he just had to go and hit the fucking lottery and get hung up in a net which was uncomfortable as hell and have Sam laughing his ass off at him.

"Stop laughing and get me down!" Dean demanded as he tried to position himself better but all it warranted was him face planting against the mesh. It was a strong trap he had to admit. Who ever set it was hoping to catch something big. Something that couldn't escape out it. Something….

"Wait Sam stay back!" Dean yelled in fear as his brother approached the trap but it was too late. It was like watching in slow motion. He really couldn't see Sam in the dark and all he saw was the bright glow of the flashlight when it was shinned in his face. His brother didn't get his message as his footfalls continued until Sam's heart-wrenching cry broke the still of the night.

(A/N Could have left it at a cliffy but I'm just so nice. So read ahead!)

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he pulled at the mesh net to no avail. Whoever sprung it knew they would be coming out there. If he had to take a wild guess, it would be the third party of there hunting team. "Sammy!" He called again but all he heard was his brother continuing to scream. He couldn't see Sam. He couldn't get out of this fucking net. They were so screwed.

* * *

All Sam saw was his brother sprung up in a net trap and he couldn't pass up this glorious moment. He laughed long and hard. Tears were streaming down his face at his brothers uncomfortable state.

"Stop laughing and get me down!"

He smiled at Dean's urgent voice. His brother was not happy and his voice just screamed his displeasure. Tipping the flashlight so he could see the ground he made his way over to the net cursing at why he didn't think to bring his phone.

Dean's next sudden cry had him bobbing the flashlight back to his face. "Wait Sam stay back!" He furrowed his brow as he took one more step then he heard the unmistakable click and the pain in his ankle as he went down screaming. "AHHHHHH!!!" He dropped the flashlight and went to grasp his injured ankle his hands met metal and he knew without a doubt that this wasn't just a funky coincidence that Dean hit a net trap and he unceremoniously hit's a fucking bear trap. Something was amiss and he would like to know what the fuck was up.

"Sam!" His brother's frantic call of his name had him spinning and he tried to keep from screaming again. Black spots were forming in his vision and he knew that he was going to pass out soon if he didn't get this bear trap off his ankle. "Sammy!"

He wished he could answer his brother's call but he didn't trust his own voice to answer right. He tried turning into the darkness to see where his brother was when a figure stood in front of him. That's when he knew they were untimely screwed.

* * *

**So what did ya think! This is turning into a whirlwind and who is standing in front of Sam? Where did Brian go? Will Dean calm down enough to remember his loaded gun? Only time will tell. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Alright it should be smooth sailing from here no more building up chapters just action, action, action. I must warn you both our boys tend to get beat up a lot in this story but you all knew that from the beginning so who am I kidding so let the hunt begin. It that foreboding? You also get to see a version of Sam whacked out not on drugs but whacked out from blood loss enough to ramble on incoherently hehe Oh well let's read on. Thanx Charity

* * *

_Shitshitshit!! _That was the only thing Dean could think about right now as his heart pounded louder and louder in his chest. His brother's cries and whimpers died down and he couldn't even hear him anymore. He couldn't see the scumbag Brian and he didn't know what even happened to Sam. He was still stuck in this damn net! He gripped the net with nervous fingers as time went by slowly each second seeming to tick by agonizingly slow for his liking as no sound could be heard. He strained to hear anything whether it be mild cursing or Sam crying. He would give anything to hear Sam right now.

Trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart he listened. At first he heard nothing but then he heard it. The slow crunch of leaves as someone walked slyly around the area. By the sound of it they were pretty damn close. He was hopping it was just Brian because that flea bag he had no doubt he could take someone unexpected he didn't think he could be ready for especially still hung up in a damn net trap.

He listened again to see where the unknown person was moving but before he could track the person's footsteps he was falling he tried to grab onto purchase but the net was falling with him. _Someone cut him down. _That was his last thought as his body hit the earth with a loud thunk successfully knocking him out.

* * *

A bright light was shined into Sam's face and he had to suppress the urge to whimper again as it sent spikes of pain through his pounding head. His ankle was numb and he knew upon any account that, that wasn't good. He turned his head to the side trying to get away from the bright light when finally it dimmed. He could hear muffled voices but everything seemed underwater. _He blamed that on the bear trap still lodged in his ankle but who's even keeping track anymore_? He lay still on the ground not sure he could move if he even tried he gave a thought to Dean and if he was still tied up in that net and why he wasn't speaking and if he was ok. _Ok too many questions. _

"Walter you damn near chopped the kid's ankle off." Brian said in awe.

Walter? Sam thought aloud in fear. What the hell? That was the name from the paper with those co-odinates that Dean specifically told him not to worry about_. Which great job that did because he's certainly worrying now. _If Walter was hear and was the one that damn near chopped his ankle off then that mean…it was a trap. Sam started to hyperventilate as he looked frantically around in the dark for his lost brother. Where was Dean again? Oh yeah just hanging around. _Ha, hanging around get it_. Oh god he's losing too much blood. It wasn't much use because doing a search of the forest in the dark was useless standing up but lying down was damn near impossible.

Sam briefly closed his eyes to calm his breathing. It can't be all bad? I'm just caught in a bear trap and Dean's stuck in a net so yeah were still ok. _Yeah, were totally screwed. _He almost wanted to cry at there dire predicament. He knew there was something wrong with this hunt from the very beginning but Dean was adamant to just jump ship and go. He even has the urge right now (with a killer who has a fetish for bear traps still with them) to just shout out I told you so. It would at least give him some satisfaction.

He realized that rambling on was a very good sign that he was going to take a trip into the world of unconsciousness soon if h didn't do anything so he was about to start using his fine talking skills he acquired from the family genes when he heard a loud plunk. He means a loud plunk. It startled him and made him jump a little letting out a soft moan as he jostled his injured ankle. _Shit. _He was pretty contempt to just lay here and chill then. Dean got them into this mess Dean can get them out.

* * *

Walter smiled a big wide grin. Everything sprung just the way he wanted it too. He didn't even think this lousy pathetic excuse for a human could pull something so easy as leading them to the correct spot off. But he did which shocked Walter right down to his very core. He gave his cousin a knowing look that this was it. This was do or die.

Walter was no push over when it came to do or die situations. He has been in plenty to begin with. This is what he did anyway. He hunted down these pathetic abominations that he doesn't even think deserve to share the name of the human race and execute them old style. It's his favorite. His cousin Jeb joined in not to long ago not really caring about the cause but about the fun of the hunt. The hunt was fun he had to admit. Once he wounded the prey then it was fair game and it was fun to watch them get so lost and helpless in a way to save themselves. Walter enjoyed it tremendously but it wasn't why he did it. No, it did it to rid this world of freaks like one Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester's case was dug up by Jeb and brought to his attention and all the dirt on this kid was just too good. Walter usually hurries with the hunt so he can rid the world of such evil but he's taking this one slow. Once he realized how special Sam is he knew he would have to make this hunt a special one. Once he wouldn't forget not for a long time.

Jeb came walking over to him and gave him the thumbs up on the older sibling. He knew that Jeb did his job when he heard the loud drop and he knew that he taught the kid well. All the more reasons to smile. Now for the fun.

"Wal…wal..walter." Brian stammered out hesitantly.

That actually caused Walter to frown and is anyone knows Walter he doesn't like to frown. "What?"

"What about my money?" Brian asked with a bit of hesitation seeing the immediate frown across his face.

Walter smirked. Ah, the money. "Don't worry you'll get it just let me get this done but I need you to keep your trap shut. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Brian stammered closing his lid.

Walter smiled again moving towards his prey that was curled on the ground his eyes shut tight. He knew he wasn't out yet that made this even more fun. "Jeb come help me." Walter yelled.

Seeing Jeb obey his command he took a hold of one side of the bear trap as Jeb took a hold of the other giving Jeb the go ahead he yank it down delighted in the piercing scream he got from his prey.

Brian jumped at the loud sound that came out of Sam's mouth. _Jesus can someone even scream that loud? _Oh well his money was in his sights.

Walter turned to his next problem. Looking at Brian he smiled. "Your money is right near that tree over there you'll see it."

* * *

Brian wondered over to the selected tree happy to get his dough. He helped the majority to pull off this plan and he was getting his money hell or high water. His head was running rampant with ideas of all the things he could do with it. Dreams of beer, women, a new truck, beer, women, and did he mention beer?

Spotting the bag he ran the rest of the way hoping he didn't trip over any offending object in the dark. He grabbed the bagged and ripped it open and frowned. It was filled with paper. But not green paper. Where was his money? Was he played too? He was supposed to be in on this fully not mother fucking played too. Money?

Looking around frantically thinking he made a mistake something hard connected with his head and all he saw was little money stars and cents dancing around his head as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

Sam's head was swimming as he fought his way back to consciousness. He moaned out in displeasure as his eyes weren't agreeing with the idea to open. Dragging them open he stared wide eyed at the harsh sun which was peeking up from the tree-tops. Where was he? Why was he laying on a forest floor? Moving a little he froze as shooting pain was sent down his leg into his ankle. "Ah…ugh.." He moaned out his hand instinctively going to reach out for his ankle. He breathed through the pain till it ebbed away to a dull ache. "Aw…guh.." He looked down to see his whole ankle covered in blood and mangled like he was mauled by a bear.

Suddenly a thought hit him. More like a bear trap. Brian. The hunt. Dean getting stuck in that net trap. The bear trap. Walter. Pain. Nothing. "Dean!" Sam yelled out frantically looking around more clearly for his brother as the events of last night came back to him.

He may have been messed up from blood loss but he remembered the small talk from Walter and his supposed partner Jeb. They were all working with Brian this whole time they been set up from the get go. Where the hell was Dean? That scared him more than anything. What did they do to his brother? Feeling helpless he let himself rest as he took a quick breather. He had to think for a moment. Maybe Dean was still at those co-ordinates because obviously they moved him. Why? He gave him shivers to even think about it. If his memory was correct the co-ordinates were heading North and West and where the sun is rising he's out east and pretty much on the opposite side of where his brother _might_ be. _Might. _

He wasn't going to get there just laying around but how was he even going to walk? Good question. Limping might even be a challenge because by the feel of his ankle (even though he can't really feel it and he knows that's a really bad sign but he's trying not to completely panic) one of the claws hit his Achilles tendon and he's not walking on that foot he has to find something to lean on to get around.

Looking around from his current position he really couldn't see much but flowers and grass and it almost brought tears to his eyes until a glimmer of brown caught his attention. Shinning beautifully in the sunlight was an old stick lying in the weeds. It was almost like the sunlight was a spotlight on it beckoning for him to come to it (well crawl because that's about all he could manage)

First he had to get his ankle steady for transport. Taking off his jacket to get to his layers of shirt he undid his top shirt to tie around his ankle. Painstakingly wrapping his ankle as tight as possible he left it off with a knot so he could at least manage a crawl to fetch the stick. _Oh great now he does sound like a dog. _

He counted to three knowing that rolling on his belly would hurt and he had to do it fast to get it over with but the things you do for family. Quickly rolling himself over onto his stomach his gimp ankle following he bit off a high pitch scream as he laid his head down almost ready to pass out again. _No, Dean needs him. _

The stick was only maybe five steps away but to army crawl? It seemed like forever each drag he took he kept crying out in pain as it jostled his ankle unnecessarily. He was almost there he just was one-

Biting his tongue he reached his arm the farthest it would go to grasp around the length of the stick. Panting with excretion he fixed the stick so it was standing upright so he could somehow maneuver himself up. He crawled the duration of the way up as he held on tight his ankle bumping and hitting against everything it could. _Of course. _

Once he was leaning against the stick he was pleased to see the stick was up to his armpit and he surmised it must have fell from a tree. His ankle was a dead weight as he really had no feeling in it anymore as his shirt was wrapped so tightly it cut off his circulation.

He thanked that he had no feeling but he knew that under any circumstances that, that wasn't a good thing. Limping his way toward west he knew he had only one thing to do. Find Dean and kick his ass for getting them into this mess.

* * *

**EEK! Well Walter certainly doesn't like to hold up his end of the bargain. He made his intentions very clear as did Sam. But where is Dean and Brian what did Walter and Jeb do? I was going to add it in this chapter but it was dragging on far too long so it's in the next plus the hunt has begun and as Walter says Sammy's fair Game. Dun Dun Dun….Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **I know bad me I haven't updated in a while but honestly I just didn't have the time. Life has really been hectic and I wanted to so badly to update but I couldn't squeeze it in but alas you know me I won't be silenced so here it is we will see what Dean and Brian will be up too as well as Sammy. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean groaned as his head pounded with vigor. He could see spots dance across his closed eyelids as light flittered through to the surface. He couldn't be sure if his headache was caused by stress or just by smacking his head on the way down from the net. …Wait net?

Shit? How long had he been knocked out? Where was Sam? Where the hell was he? With force he didn't think he had he ripped open his eyes to the blinding sun. Blinking his eyes rapidly he lay still as he took in his surroundings.

Trees. They were everywhere as they engulfed him. Wincing as he sat up he noticed the net and realized he was in the same spot. _They left him there. _But who was 'they' specifically. That was what was scaring him. Turning to the side his face paled at the sight.

A bloody bear trap could be seen with a little puddle of blood. But Sam was no where in sight. "Sam…" He breathed out in an after through. Whoever did this took Sam. They had Sammy.

Getting up off the ground he had to stop his swaying as his body wasn't cooperating with him. "Whoa…" He breathed out his hands trying to find purchase that wasn't there.

Not much could be seen of the sight in the light. Except for the net trap and, he took a huge gulp of air, bear trap. So Sam was injured most likely on his ankle. Alone and injured and probably not able to walk. Dean closed his eyes briefly trying to get that image out of his head. _This was all his fault. _

He had to find Sam that was his first priority. They couldn't have taken Sam far. Could they? Why split them up though? That was what had him baffled; did he really want to know the answer through?

A muted rustling could be heard in the distance.

Dean's head snapped up at the sound as he tried to determine where the noise had come from. Trying to make as little noise as possible he began to walk toward the sound hoping that it was Sam. As he got closer the noise grew louder.

His heart beat grew louder with each step as his head began to frantically jump with joy over the prospect that this might be Sam. He could see a large lump lying in the leaves and it was moving. His heart fell because he could already tell it wasn't Sam.

Staying alert though he approached the figure and his face grew into a mask of fury when he looked down upon it. "Brian you asshole!"

* * *

Sam's face and back were already sweating in the hot sun. His hair stuck to him and got in his eyes but he wasn't able to move it when he couldn't afford to lift his hands to help him see better. His leg and ankle grew heavier and heavier as the day went on as he dragged it along the grass hoping he was going in the right direction.

He really hoped that he didn't get heat stroke among other things. Because that would just top his sucky Winchester luck. He gave up shouting as his voice grew horse hours ago. Was it even hours? He lost track of time just trying to limp his way back to Dean hoping he was ok even alive would be a plus.

That's when he heard it, a deep filled laughter that almost made his jump right off the edge of the narrow cliff he was walking upon. The laughter didn't stop it just kept laughing and mocking him.

"Who-ose th-er-es?" He asked shakily as he stopped mid limp his hand shaking on the stick making him almost lose his balance.

The laughter continued.

Sam was beyond frustrated or annoyed. He was pissed. If you want to laugh at him that's fine and dandy at least you could laugh at him face to face. He shrugged and continued but his limping really wasn't getting him nowhere because he's pretty sure a snail just passed him.

"Sa-sammm-mmy"

Sam's eyes grew wider at that. "Show yourself." He yelled teeth clenched in anger. He was pretty sure this must be Walter. It had to be.

"Waa-nn-nt tooo-oo plll-aay aaa gaa-mmme?"

Sam's eyes drew inward in warning at the playful tone of Walter he wanted to ask him where his brother was but he didn't want to add fuel to the fire and have to stand here and put weight on his one leg. He could feel it already starting to lose its fire power and all he wanted to do was rest. But he wouldn't till he found Dean and kicked his ass. That sounded rather satisfying.

The laughter continued again as he heard a very audible click of a sniper rifle.

Sam gulped as he turned his head frantically to look where Walter was hiding. A sniper? Seriously? Like a bear trap wasn't bad enough now he wants to snipe me. Great.

My day just get's worse and worse.

His face turned into a frown as he high tailed it as fast as any man limping could but he felt as a bullet zinged past his head and knocked him off balance. Not wanting too lose his trusty walking stick he held onto it as he was knocked into the waiting rapids below.

* * *

Dean snarled as he kicked the moaning lump. His anger was bubbling out as all thoughts of his headache got washed away. It was his fault this happened and he would take full blame but it was also part Brian's for leading them on and he wouldn't let Brian go without punishment.

Brian moaned as a hard kick connected with his ribs. His head pounded and he figured someone was trying to wake him up from another all nighter. "La've me al'ne" Brian mumbled.

Leave him alone? _I'll leave you alone you little prick. _Bending down and grabbing the worthless piece of shit he hefted him up and slammed him against a tree trunk. "Wake up!" He ordered.

Brian's eyes snapped open at the movement his back protesting against it. Once the blurry figure came into view he noticed two things. This was definitely not Alyssa Milano naked but instead a very enraged Dean Winchester. Fuck my money!

"How's it hanging Dean?" Brian said sarcastically as Dean's grip tightened.

"How's it hanging? Listen here you worthless piece of trash I know what you did and that you lead us into a trap." Dean growled his eyes dripping with hate.

Brian kept quiet as he tried to shrivel up and die. Walter backstabbed him to. He backstabbed every one. He should have known. He should have seen it coming that once Walter gotten what he wanted that everyone else was just dust in the wind.

"I also know that whoever you've been working with has Sam so you better speak up and tell me or so help me God-"

"Alright, Alright I confess that is all true but listen Dean-" He never got a chance to speak as a fist connected with his already rattled head.

"You only tell me what I want to hear understand?" Dean said his voice cold as steel.

"Understood." Brian gulped as he licked his split lip. "Could you uh…put me down maybe?"

"No, talk."

Brian understanding that he better talk before his head got chopped off started at the beginning. "Walter contacted me asking about Sam Winchester-"

* * *

Sam felt like he was falling forever as the wind viciously twisted and knocked his injured ankle into all angles. He gripped the stick with white knuckles not wanting to lose his only device to get around. Finally when his body impacted the water did he realize that his luck sucked so much.

He totally forgot that he was a gimp and couldn't swim.

Trying his best to stay afloat he held onto the stick protectively as the water roared and swished against his ears. He was a tall person and he could tell that the water was pretty deep. He took a huge breath of air and finally succumbed to the water as it took him under.

Still holding onto the stick he swam as best as he could trying to doggy paddle back to the surface when stick jammed up under a rock.

His eyes grew wide even under water as he pulled desperately at it trying to untangle it. To no avail it was stuck. His lungs burned with the need of oxygen and he knew he had to resurface or he wasn't going to make it back up.

Letting go of the stick he drifted back up with a huge gulp of air. He smiled a little as he dragged in air but his smile soon left as he noticed what was in front of him. A damn rock and he was heading straight for it. He closed his eyes briefly as his one leg worked furiously to stay afloat and the other floated uselessly in the water numb to the world. He opened his eyes as he was preparing for impact and screamed as loud as he can. "WHY?"

His head hit the rock with a thunk as he slid bonelessly into the water.

* * *

Brian finished his long tale of Walter manipulating him and not giving him his money hoping that somewhere Dean would have a kind and forgiving heart and let him go. His eye was black and blue barely open and his lip was split in two places.

His ribs were throbbing in tune to his head and Brian was terrified. If Dean can do this with his fist he didn't want to see what he could do with a gun.

Dean cursed as he let Brian go. The man just slid soundlessly to the ground as his injuries overtook him. Dean smiled but quickly frowned. He had nothing to smile about. His brother was out in the woods still. Alone, injured and being _hunted. _How could someone want to hunt Sammy? It's just not plausible. He could feel the solid metal still in the back of his waist band and gave that a small satisfying smirk. _For a top notch hunter like Brian said the guy didn't have enough brains to check him for weapons. _

Clearing his head he set his sights on Brian again. "Get up! Were going to find Sam and you are going to help me."

Brian furrowed his brow in confusion. He knows how Walter works Sam is probably dead by now or too injured to be saved. It's a worthless search. "Sam's probably de-"

Dean quickly withdrew his piece and shoved it up against Brian's temple. "You might want to rethink what you're going to say." Dean warned.

Brian swallowed convulsingly. "All I'm saying is I know how Walter works and he's pretty relentless when he hunts."

"That's why you're coming with me. You know so much about him you can help me track him down." Dean stated with confidence. He knows there's a slight possibility that Sam could be dead but he doesn't even want to grace upon that idea. He can't, not after he's the one that got Sam into this mess.

Brian sighed. "Alright I'm in but can you move the gun you're a little trigger happy there sparky."

Dean smirked. "Don't think I won't pull the trigger there pissy pants." Dean almost had to stop himself from laughing when Brian looked down and grew red to notice that he indeed pissed himself.

"Shutup." Brian muttered while trudging off. "It's this way."

Dean just followed the only thing on his mind being Sam.

* * *

**EEK! It looks like the hunt has begun and Walter sure likes scaring the bejuzuz out of his victims and Sam's just having a bad day. Alas Sammy will not drown to death I assure you and Brian and Dean are a odd team of trackers. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **I just want to say I am indeed sorry for lack of updates as I just haven't had any time to update. I have all the ideas in my head but no time to write a new chapter. So here it is a new chapter for you and I will try to get back into my old rhythm of updating rather quickly with this. Thanx Charity.

* * *

He felt dead to the world as the water numbed his senses and his already numbed ankle. He was floating aimlessly in the water as his strength left him. His lungs burned with the need to breathe but he shut it all away deciding to recede into his mind.

After floating in the water for what seemed like hours a pair of strong arms engulfed him and pulled him out. He didn't open his eyes he just sucked in all the air he could as he coughed up some water he might have inhaled. He had a small hope that this was Dean that his brother found him and saved him and he was finally safe but his rational brain knows that this is Walter and he's going to die.

Soon a comforting hand was massaging his aching back as he heaved up water. His eyes flew open at that as he took in the body crouched over him. "B-obb-y?"

* * *

Dean wiped absently at his sweat drenched brow as he again called out for Sam. "SAM!" He listened intently but nothing. The forest was dead quiet except for the busy hustle of himself and Brian. He felt as if he was walking in circles but logic knows he's been going straight.

"How much farther?" He called up ahead to Brian who too was beginning to stumble in the heat.

"Were almost there." Brian sighed as he stopped and turned around suddenly.

"What?" Dean questioned as he too stopped.

"Dean-" Brian sighed. "I just want to prepare you I know Walter and Sam might-"

Dean closed his eyes in frustration. Sam couldn't be dead. He wouldn't allow it. He would willingly kill himself before that happened. "Sam's not dead." Dean stated with more conviction than he felt.

Brian gave a sympathetic shrug as he smiled. "It's just up ahead that's where he drops off his victi- erm- _people _to begin the hunt then where Sam goes after that is up to him but with a gimp leg he couldn't have gotten far."

Dean gave a stern full nod as he motioned for Brian to continue. Brian doesn't know his brother like he does. Gimp leg and all he knows for damn sure Sam would find a way to get the hell out of dodge.

* * *

Bobby gave a concerned smile as his hands brushed over the youngest Winchester looking for injury. "In the flesh. Where are you hurt son?"

Sam's eye bows scrunched up as he tried to grasp the idea that Bobby was actually here in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Bobby gave an exasperated sigh. "Saving your ass you idgit! I got word of a trap being set up for the two of ya and tried to reach you for weeks but that damn pig headed brother of yours wouldn't answer my calls."

Sam still was baffled. Bobby was here and he was actually having good luck. This just can't be right. Then a sudden thought struck him. "Dean?" He called out shakily as he began to shiver even in the intense heat.

Bobby frowned at the condition of Sam. He knows Walter Davis is sadistic but this is a bit extreme. His ankle is mangled to hell and from the way Sam is acting it's like he doesn't even notice it. That's what has him worried. "He's here in the forest somewhere. Were on the outskirts of the highway that's how I found you so fast. I heard gunshots and just started running."

Sam let out a relieved sigh that Dean was ok. It set at least some of his fears at bay. "Walter?" Sam asked again seeming as if his sentences were only one- worded thoughts. _He's getting worse by the second. _

"He's still out here and he has an accomplice that is exactly why I need to get you someplace safe till I can find him."

"No!" Sam suddenly yelled waking himself up from his trance. He braced himself up on one elbow. "Dean still out there." He panted his breath coming in harsh gasps. "Need-to fi-nd him."

Bobby quickly pushed Sam back down to a flat position as Sam tried to catch his breath. "Damnit you idgit! Your brother would have my head if I let you stay out here. You need a hospital Sam, you can't even walk."

"Do-n't c-ar-e." Sam panted again his breathing still running wild. Why was it so hard to catch his breath? He wasn't in the water that long so he should be returning to normal or as normal as a gimp should be. Right?

Bobby shook his head sadly. Nothing would come between those two and even with Sam's new predicament he was willing to fling himself into harms way to find his brother. Idgit. "Alright but we do this my way and my way is getting you at least some how able to walk. Ok?"

"I just want to find my brother." Sam sighed as he looked at the ground. His ankle was numb which he was thankful for but what hurt worse was not knowing what happened to Dean. Last he saw of him he was encased in a net trap and alone with Brian.

Bobby smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

Walter sat perched on the edge of a lone rock in the high-tops of the mountains. He was currently cleaning his gun and was quite pleased with how things were going so far. Brian was a retard and coupled with an enraged brother had no way of getting to Sam in time. After Sam was eliminated he supposed he could provide the grieving family with a body. Maybe not. Walter grinned.

He sent Jeb off a long time ago to retrieve Sam from the water so his prey wouldn't drown. The water was a nice touch and he hoped Sam found it entertaining because he sure as hell did.

"Walter! Walter!"

Walter swiveled his head in a quick manner as his cousin came yelling his name. So help me God if he let Sam Winchester die. Jeb would drown right along with him. "What! Did you let him drown?" He accused.

"What? No! That's the thing he didn't drown."

"Well what are you expecting a cookie? Go waste someone else's time." Walter huffed as he began to clean his gun again.

"But I didn't save him."

That perked his interest as he smiled softly. "So Sammy-boy has more fight then I anticipated. More fun for me."

"He didn't save himself either."

That made him frown and turn his head to face Jeb's bewildered face. "Well what then? He didn't just levitate out of the water Jeb." Well with Sam being the Anti-Christ of the operation he wouldn't doubt it.

"Bobby Singer's here Walter and he saved Sam."

Ah so the puzzle is solved. Bobby Singer Third Class hunter, First Class Oblivion. Oh so little he knows. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Jeb announced incredulously as he paced. "Didn't you hear me? He has Sam."

"Like I said just another principle to overcome and again like I said more fun for me." Walter smiled as he cocked his sniper. "Now who's ready to do some hunting?"

* * *

Once Dean stepped into the open clearing all the air rushed from his lungs. It was empty no Sam in sight.

"I'm sorry Dean." Brian stated dejectedly.

Dean just pushed past him as he studied the surrounding area. Sam may not be here but he was at some point.

Dean looked all around the area looking for any sign that his brother was actually here. Squinting in the light he bent down and pushed some weeds out of the way and had to stop the vomit from rushing up. Blood. Sam's blood. He put his hands to it and it came away clean.

Sam hasn't been here in hours.

That had his shoulders slumping. He stood up and looked over at Brian shaking his head. Before he could even mouth the words out a silent shot rang out through the day.

Dean ran and jumped for cover and watched from behind a small bush as Brian dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Deee-aaa-nn co-oo-mm-e o-uu-tt no-ww an-dd y-oo-uuu caa-nn se-e y-oo-u-rr br-oo-t-hh-er."

Dean eye's popped open as he uncovered his arms from his head. He didn't give a shit if he was shot he just wanted his brother.

Stepping from the small clearing he emerged and yelled out into the open, "where's my brother you asshole!"

"Yo-uu'll se-eee"

Dean frowned then grunted as something impacted with his neck. His hand went quickly up to his neck where he could feel a small dart protruding from it. He quickly pulled it out but not before whatever it was holding entered his blood system.

He began to sway as colors and sounds collided. "Y'u ba'srd" He mumbled as he dropped to the ground.

* * *

**EEK! Now Dean's been included in this treacherous hunt. Bobby not one to be left out decided to play too and join, and Walter has a plan and no one is safe. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **Well here's chapter nine and business starts to pick up as Sam and Bobby realize that Walter doesn't really play fair. I also wanted to note that I do have another story on the works. It is currently getting beta'd and looked over to see if it's even worthy of posting but when it's done I'll post the first chapter and see what you guys think. All I can say is, it's set in season 5 right after MBV and it's rather dark. Take it any way you gather. Thanx Charity

* * *

There was a constant ringing in his ears as consciousness slowly returned to him. He could feel the pressure of his head on his chest and he didn't dare try to lift it yet in fear of losing his lunch. He remembered everything in vivid Technicolor as it flashed repeatedly in his mind. He remembered the utter disappointment of not finding his brother and then the building worry that joined it. Then the soft whoosh of a gun being fired whizzing through the air as he ran and ducked for cover. Brian's fall and his ultimate failure.

He could feel when his neck muscles loosened and consciousness took over but he kept his head down in shame. He failed his brother. He was caught in the process and god knows where Sam is or if he was ok.

"Wake up Dean."

Dean's head shot up at the familiar sounding voice. He had to close his eyes quickly to stop his vision from spinning but as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of cold blue ones. Walter's face peered cautiously at his. His eyes summing, calculating, reading. Dean shivered. He didn't like that he was put on display to be read. If anything Walter's gotten bigger the muscles he had at the bar were nothing compared to what he was packing now. It almost made Dean jealous. Almost.

"Walter?" Dean said with conviction as his mind frantically matched the face at the bar to the face in front of him. It was the same creepy ass smile that greeted him many weeks ago. Was it even weeks? It seemed like he just saw him yesterday. He tugged furiously at his hands but he noticed that they were uselessly tied behind him.

Walter smiled as Dean's tone. He could tell he was unnerved by the un welcoming visual scan that he did and that just made it even more fun to stare.

"I'm surprised you fell so easily into my trap Dean you're a better hunter than this, especially after you saw me before."

Dean's hands tightened instinctively behind his back as his teeth ground together. He screwed up so bad this time he wasn't sure if there was a refutable way out of this mess. "Where's Sam?"

"Ah Sam well let's just say another element has been added to the mix." Walter said with a smile. He always wore a smile no matter what the situation. It put on self-confidence that immediately intimidated all around you. Walter was always for intimidation.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as his whole face turned into a frown. "What does that mean? Where's Sam?" Dean felt like this was all a sick twisted game to Walter. Having just acquainted with the guy once he wouldn't doubt that Walter was getting pleasure out of his confusion.

Walter smiled enjoying Dean's confusion. He leaned closely towards Dean's face as he whispered, "the hunts begun Dean and your brother's the hunted."

Dean had to slow down his breathing as he slowly inhaled raged breaths. There hunting Sam. He knew that from the beginning but hearing it from Walter doesn't make it any easier. "If you just want Sam why do you have me?" Dean questioned wanting to know every aspect of Walters plans so he could somehow find a fault in it.

Walter chuckled. "You see we were just going to let you wonder around aimlessly with that dunder head Brian till our work was done but another aspect came into play."

Dean growled at the thought that they were just expecting him to wander aimlessly while they hunted Sam. _Not in this lifetime pal. _"So you had a change of plans but my question is what caused you to change them?" Dean said with a sarcastic grin. Getting angry and belligerent wouldn't help Sam.

"Ever heard of Bobby Singer?" Walter smiled at Dean's shocked expression.

Dean's heart was working a mile a minute. They had Bobby too? For what? Where does that leave Sam? That leaves him back to square one injured and alone. Dean swallowed as he closed his eyes. "Yeah what's it too ya?" He spat.

"Ya see Bobby didn't understand the rules of our game so he unceremoniously joined."

Dean's eyes shone with fear as his heart beat sped up faster. If that was even possible. "So again what does that mean?"

"It mean's Bobby decided to help Sam out and our little Sammy is in safe refuge with his darling Uncle Bobby." Walter still smiled despite the news that his prey was out of reach.

Dean blew out a breath as tears almost threatened to overflow his eyes. Sam was safe. Not only that but Bobby managed to outwit them and get Sam. Sam was safe.

Walter noticing the relief spread through Dean's body decided to add. "We just had to find another way to flush him out."

Dean relief was short lived as his eyebrows scrunched up then realization dawned in as the implication of his situation came crashing down. "No…"He uttered in a hopeless tone.

"We just had to snag us some bait." Walter beamed at the desolate and utter horror splashed across Dean's face. Jeb was out in the woods as we speak watching both Bobby and Sam from afar getting a whiff of where there going and what there planning. It all would present itself in time.

"NO! You bastard I swear I will kill you nice and slow and watch. You'll be begging for mercy!" Dean seethed as his muscles bulged beneath the rope as the implication of him being bait for his brother to fall into there clutches came crashing down.

"Time to set the word out."

"No!" Dean yelled again desperately tugging at his bonds. It was all fruitless though as the chair he was tied to was pretty durn stiff.

Walter smiled as he pulled a dusty bandana out of his pocket. Stuffing it into Dean's mouth he tied the knot around at the back of his head. He smiled even wider at the prospect of the hunt coming together.

Dean choked as the gag was inserted. Breathing became difficult as his mind raced wildly to come up with a plan. Night was soon approaching and visibility was becoming very limited. He couldn't see Walter's figure anymore as he descended across the terrain. Screaming uselessly in the gag out of frustration Dean just hung his head. There was nothing he could do he would just have to pray that Bobby has a plan and can get Sam to safety.

* * *

Bobby was more than worried he was on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack. Wrapping up Sam's injured ankle as best as he could he couldn't help but be highly concerned at Sam's lack of emotion. Inspecting the ankle closely he could already tell that infection was starting to take hold. Yet Sam didn't even seem to notice. His retort of _I'm fine _was quickly growing old. He understands the circumstances of finding Dean but he knows Dean if Sam doesn't take care of himself first it will be his head. He isn't delivering any heads or body parts for that matter today.

"Alright Sam that should do it but you have to know that the bear trap pierced through your Achilles tendon and you can't walk on your foot." Bobby offered as he shone the flashlight in Sam's face. Night came faster then they ever expected. The darkness surrounded them in uncertainty as the measly flashlight tried to shine a path into the growing void. To say the least Bobby wasn't prepared to go all track and kill.

"It's fine." Sam mumbled. He was lying flat on his back and his constant shivers from before soon were replaced by increasing heat. He felt like he was on fire but his ankle still stayed numb through it all. If he had to amputate a foot to find Dean, he do it. "Just help me up."

Bobby took Sam's offered hand and gently eased him up. It was an awkward procedure and Bobby soon became unnerved by the amount of heat he felt from just Sam's hand. "Sam…" Bobby sighed again. He's been doing that a lot lately. "I know it's your brother but your ju-"

"No!" Sam said suddenly. No one was stopping him from finding Dean. He still had an ever satisfying line of _I told you so _to brag about. Sam smirked at the thought. Leaning heavily on Bobby he soon found his ground as his numb limb dragged on the ground behind him like before.

Bobby winced at the image of Sam's manageable limp and drag style. "Alright kid let's go get that idgit brother of yours."

Sam smiled as he hobbled after Bobby. Though moving even slower then before he was filled with a new sense of determination. He would find Dean then promptly kick the holy hell out of him for ever suggesting this idea.

* * *

Walter leaned against a tree as he dragged in an inhale from his cigarette. Jeb was getting antsy he could tell by the way he moved and kept checking his gun. It irritated him to no end. However, unfortunately he had to stay quiet he wouldn't blow this all up over Jeb's nervousness.

They were coming this was he could hear Sam's audible drag through the leaves on the ground. He shook his head as he smirked. Very foolish of them to administer noise to themselves. He flicked the cigarette on the ground, as the shuffling grew louder. He gave one look to Jeb that resonated all he needed to say. _Screw this up and a bullet will be lodged in your head. _Jeb nodded his understanding as they both tensed for action.

A flashlight beam came barreling through the dense night and Walter smiled again. Another stupid move. As soon as the audible drag drew close enough Walter popped out his piece out in front of him.

The drag seized as a weapon was aimed at his head and swiveled to meet Jeb's as he came about. Walter was on a high as time seemed to stop. He breathed in the moment even as Jeb began to squirm at the thought of being blown to smithereens. Walter absorbed it bathed in the prospect of killing. He was so close yet so far away. He just had to work a little harder and that made him giddy with delight.

"You can't run now boy."

For a second all was quiet he could hear harsh breathing and nothing else. That's the way it should be.

"Drop your weapon!" Bobby yelled into the night. His own weapon pointing and shifting between the two men. His intent clear as he tensed on the trigger. He shuffled Sam behind him and made sure that he was fully covering Sam's form. He wouldn't let Walter hurt Sam again. "Now!" He insinuated.

Walter smirked as his eyes lit up with joy. "Here's the deal Sammy either you come with me now or I put a bullet in big brothers head? Do you want another death on your hands?"

Sam gasped as he struggled to stand. They had Dean. Where? When? It doesn't matter the where's and when's they had Dean and he knew this guy well enough to know that he wasn't joking.

Bobby was still tensed and ready to fire though his seriousness did die down at the prospect that they have Dean. Walter could be bluffing? It was a logical prospect since Walter wasn't the hand's on the bible type of person. They couldn't take the chance though if Dean's life hung in the balance. Bobby swore as he contemplated what to do. He wouldn't let Walter hurt Sam but he wouldn't let Walter hurt Dean. _Well shit. _

Before he could come up with a liable solution Sam's hand came to rest on his shoulder. The heat just pouring from Sam's hand was enough to warm his whole body. Sam gave him a slight nudge but he held his ground.

Sam sighed as he prayed Dean or Bobby wouldn't get angry at his choice. "I give up. I'll come with you just let my brother go." Sam deflated as he nodded his head in shame.

Bobby quickly turned around ready to give Sam hell but he knew that he couldn't talk his way out of this one. Once Walter got what he wanted all was done for.

"That's what I thought you say." Walter smiled then nodded at Jeb.

The only thing after that was the sound of a gun going off.

* * *

**EEK! A cliffy sorry guys I was just feeling in the cliffhanger mood. Lol. What could have happened? Who shot whom? Find out next chapter also see what Deans' doing to keep himself occupied. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry I left you all of at a cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself *evil grin* or maybe I could hehehe. I promise no Winchester was hurt in the making of this story….not!!!. Expect surprises and suspense for the rest of the way. Also this will be a short chapter but it's a build up chapter for what's to come. Thanx Charity

* * *

Sam jerked back instantly on instinct as he heard the distinct sound of a gun being fired. He lost his balance as he fell on his back twisting his already injured ankle. He would have cried out in pain if he had the breath but the air was stolen out of him from his abrupt fall. Suddenly his heart seemed to stop as he realized why he even fell in the first place. Looking around frantically for Bobby he noticed him lying on the ground dead still. Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought. He quickly crab crawled as best as he could to his fallen friend but a muddied boot stopped his crawling with a well placed boot on his hand. He instantly yelped at the contact and tried to retrieve his hand but it was stuck underneath who ever was holding his hand hostage. He got goosebumps thinking about whom that could possibly be.

Looking up as best as he could trying to peer through the darkness he saw Walter's smiling face leering down at him. The pain in his ankle and hand were instantly forgotten as he turned a shade of red. "You bastard!" He yelled out.

Walter seemed to smile even more. "Why thank you Sam I'll take that as a compliment."

Sam growled low in his throat. He looked again at Bobby's lifeless form and had to stop himself from yelling out in frustration. "What did you do to him?"

"Who? Bobby? It's just a well placed dart to knock him out Sam the gun sounded louder than it is."

Sam had to breathe out a sigh of relief at that. _At least Bobby wasn't hurt. _He wouldn't be the cause for some one else getting hurt. "And my brother?" Sam asked hesitantly almost afraid of the answer.

"Safe and sound. He's just hidden till we know we have you."

Sam again let out a sigh of relief. Colors flashed across his vision as his ankle picked up its angry throbbing. His hand was losing feeling and turning a hideous shade of purple. Sam knew he was at his limits. He couldn't hobble around forever without consequences. Rapidly blinking to clear his vision Sam sighed, "you have me now just let my brother go."

He watched as Walter seemed to turn to his counter part and nod. The pressure on his hand was let up and Sam really didn't seem to care to attempt to move. His ankle was emitting a dull throbbing which in tune was turning his stomach. His hand hurt to the point that he didn't think he could move his fingers.

"Go to sleep Sam you'll see your brother soon."

Sam let those be his last words as his tired and aching body finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean was rapidly thinking an elaborate escape plan. He had to admit this was the stupidest most harebrained scheme he ever came up with. Now though the saying _desperate times call for desperate measures _could never be anymore true. The gag was slowly choking him every time he tried to forcefully push it out so he gave up on that a long time ago.

The ropes though they were a different story. They were loose from him constantly pulling on them for the duration of the time and Dean had a truly, ridiculous and mad theory that if he tipped himself over (onto the hard stone surface underneath him) that either the ropes or the chair would give way enough to get free. It was all theory of course.

He looked sadly at the hard surface beneath him and had to keep up the mantra this was for Sammy. Finally with one hard tumble he was crashing to the ground.

As soon as the chair and himself made impact he knew this was stupid. His head smacked the ground hard as his hands collided with solid rock. He groaned through the gag as he tried to recover his bearings. Everything was spinning and he had to take a minute to remember why he was on the ground. His _the chair will break _theory was a load of crap because the chair didn't even snap upon impact. He cursed profanities as he tried his aching hands. They were solidly secured behind him. No hope for escape. No hope for rescuing Sam.

Now he was stuck on his side with his head throbbing and the worry escalating. He almost wanted to cry at how pathetic he must look. So to calm himself down he did what he normally does. He sang metallica songs in his head.

* * *

Walter kicked Sam for good measure to really make sure he was out and was rewarded when his limp body turned over onto his back. He grinned.

"Jeb leave Bobby here he won't be up for hours. We have to hike back up there and carry Sam ourselves." Walter barked orders to his cousin.

Jeb seemed almost irritated by how the hunt was going. The only reason he went on these things was for the blood. He thrived in the atmosphere of blood and guts and he oh so badly wanted to spill Sam Winchester's guts. Walter always seemed to have a plan. Unfortunately one he didn't like.

He wanted to outright kill Bobby Singer.

He wanted to dig deep in the fun aspect of torturing Dean Winchester.

He wanted to string Sam up like a slab of meat and tear his intestines out.

Walter didn't want to do any of these things and he was forced to drop the case. Not this time. He thought. Walter has had all the fun in this hunt. Killing Brian, setting up the traps so he wouldn't get any enjoyment out of Sam's injury, shooting Bobby and Dean.

All he has been was the lookout, gun cleaner, good ole' sidekick extraordinaire when needed. Not in this lifetime pal. Walter may have some wild reasons for killing Sam but Jeb doesn't care all he cares about is Sam's beautiful blood dripping out of his body.

Jeb silently nodded as he felt the weight of his small handgun in his pocket. He whipped it out and pointed it right at Walter's head.

Walter was too enthralled with Sam to even notice.

"Hey Wally!"

Walter turned with a perturbed look on his face. Jeb knows not to call him that damn pet name. "Jeb I told y-" He stopped mid sentence at the sound of a gun. Not just a tranq dart but a real hand gun. He looked stunned to see that Jeb was the one who was handling it.

Finally looking down at his chest there was a bullet sized hole right in the middle. He tried to formulate words but nothing came out of his mouth but blood.

Walter dropped to his knees and finally face planted to the ground a firm smile still plastered on his face even in death.

Jeb ran up to Walter and gave him a swift kick. Walter was dead.

Jeb was the one who smiled this time. He would still be smiling till the end too. Strolling over to Sam he bent down and rested a hand on his hand. "We gonna have some fun tonight boy. This is my turf now only blood and guts allowed." He whispered as he slowly picked Sam's body up and huffed him over his shoulders for the long trek up the mountain.

* * *

**What a twist of events!! Jeb turned on Walter his own cousin. But Jeb plays differently then Walter does. Jeb's playing field is blood and gore what are our boys gonna do now? What about Bobby? We'll soon find out. Feedback appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **First I must, must, must apologize for my extreme lateness on this story. Life has been you know hard and I just didn't have the will to write anymore, when you don't have the will-power to write than there's no writing. I would like to note that life has been getting better and I'm getting back into my step you could that I was in a horrible funk that just took me awhile to get out of. I'm here now and I finish every story I start let that be known. Refreshing of story so far, Dean's tied up and desperately trying to get free, Bobby was knocked out, Sam got pulled under by exhaustion, and Walter is now dead killed by his own cousin (Jeb) who decided to take control of things. Ok got that so far? Good, now let's get show on the road shall we?….Thanx Charity

* * *

Night soon turned to complete darkness as the bugs and the insects made incessant noises. _Stupid animals. _Dean thought as he once again rubbed his wrists together in hope that he would be getting free. _No such luck. _His wrists were abraded and raw from the constant tugging and pulling on them. Every now and then he could feel a trickle of blood sliding down his abused wrists. His head which was fine in the beginning is starting to emit a dull throb that really irks him. It isn't the kind that is overbearing mind numbing pain like Sam get's but it's just an annoying throb that is really starting to have his stomach roll. He's pretty sure that his left shoulder is dislocated but he hasn't really paid hesitance to any of it. His one goal in mind is to get free and save Sam.

The day soon turned to night which brought on a bone chilling cold which was seeping in through his clothes to his bones. He curses that he forgot to wear his jacket. He wasn't thinking at all when they initially started the hunt. _He hasn't been thinking at all lately. _

Grief fielded his every second pulling him under to a thick blanket of somberness and glum. Ever since his father died he hasn't been thinking clearly and now look what it got him. The whole situation is ironic really.

He's been on a suicidal mission ever since his dad died and all of his mistakes, brush off's and ignorance have landed him tied to a chair laying on his side and worrying immensely about what could be happening to Sam.

He almost wants to cry at how pathetic he's become. Sam was right he was tail spinning but his pride and wall's that he worked so hard to build up had alluded that fact to him.

He could feel moisture build up in his eyes. His chest began to hitch as sobs made themselves known. They sounded strained and husky due to the gag still in place but the only thing on his mind was Sam.

He's tried so hard these past couple of weeks to just ignore Sam and pretend that he wasn't there. He couldn't fix his own grief and he knew that he definitely couldn't fix Sam's. So the easy way out was to ignore it completely, pretend nothing happened and zone everything out. Including Sam.

The thought made him cry harder.

_**Please…just give me one more chance. Don't take Sammy away from me. **_

* * *

Jeb smiled greedily as he trekked up the Cliffside. He could already taste the blood and it now made his mouth water with excited anticipation at the things he would do to the two Winchesters.

He dragged Sam all the way from the forest floor and his body was starting to feel the strain. Sam was no heavy man and his appearance sure alluded to the fact that he definitely _was_ despite how skinny he is.

He pushed it all aside as he anticipated the hunt he's been wanting ever since he joined Walter.

The thought made him quite angry that he's been deprived for so long.

It's wasn't a surprise that Walter was a control freak. Always had been. Every game they played every hunt they've been on, even in the damn car. Walter had to control what was happening.

The dirty habit followed him from preschool until his death.

Jeb smirked at that.

In the family Walter was always the perfect child because he was the _only _child. His parents sheltered him, nurtured him and spoiled his ass right down to his obsession with hunting. Any normal parent would freak or try to get there child help after they admitted they wanted to hunt for the supernatural. His parents turned a blind eye on it and helped his obsession by buying him guns, ammo, even a storage place for all of his stuff pertaining to it. They soon learned of there mistake and had to watch on in fear as Walter slowly turned mad. His obsession for control getting the best of him as he slaughtered his parents.

Ole' cousin Jeb was a different story. Every time he went to Walter's house he was shunned, pitied, and downright humiliated.

Jeb clenched his fist tighter around Sam's ankles at the memories.

Walter always bested him. Whether in a sport or hunting itself.

Even Walter was the favorite of his own family! How messed up is that? Jeb's parents loved there nephew Walter doted him and loved him like he was there own. Jeb had to hear enough lectures on how much they wished he was like Walter and how much they wished that Walter was there son instead of him.

In the mist of humiliation and self condemning Jeb discovered something imperfect about his cousin Walter and it made him smile.

He soon joined on the hunts as the thirst for blood and gore drove him. But he never lost control.

He gave Walter what he wanted. Control and in the end he had the last laugh. He was playing Walter from day one and Walter's blind ass couldn't even see it coming.

He smiled wider as he continued on. His glee over the reaction Dean would have to his younger brother. _Soon very soon. _

* * *

Sam's head was fuzzy as he pulled back from unconsciousness. It felt as if someone stuffed his head full of cotton. Lights and colors were mixing as he stared up at the night sky. Night? When did it turn night? And when did the sky suddenly move so fast?

Sam blinked a couple of times as he tried to clear his head. The sky wasn't moving he was and apparently pretty fast. He could now feel the rough texture of the dirt and rocks beneath him as his body slid over them. He wasn't just walking he was being….dragged? None of this makes sense and he wishes that Dean were there to put it into perspective. _Dean. _

He misses Dean and not just in the physical sense. Though that was pretty high up there he missed his big brother. The brother that cared about life and was easy going yet always on alert. Not the recluse and impulsive anger freak that he was now. Sam knows that, that isn't really fair sense he was partly to blame for Dean's anger spin.

It seemed as if everything he did or said would set Dean off. He wonders if Dean even wants him there at all. It wouldn't be the first time. All he seemed to be doing was making things worse and uncomfortable for the both of them. As Dean put it a week ago he's always screwing up. After a hunt gone badly that almost ended with both of them being killed Dean exploded.

He's pretty sure he could remember the conversation as clear as day sense it seemed to be ingrained into his mind.

_Sam slowly picked himself up off the floor as he stared on in relief at the poltergeist vanishing. Sam looked over to see Dean smiling smugly as he stared on in triumph. _

_After Dean spotted Sam his triumphant smirk left him as he quickly replaced it with a murderous gleam. _

_Sam winced as he shifted wrong causing his aching ribs to hurt more. As Sam finally looked up he gulped at Dean striding this way. And he looked pissed. A lot more pissed then normal that's for sure. _

_Sam quickly bowed his head in shame. It was his fault anyway that the poltergeist got the upper hand on them. His mind was riddled with thoughts and memories that couldn't seem to leave him alone. Even when he tried so hard to block them out they still crept up on him when he least expected it. _

_These were one of those moments._

_He was reciting the banishing spell when his mind was suddenly bombarded by the memories of the accident. They hit him in the same way that semi-truck did on that horrible night. It left him breathless and sore. He made the mistake to stop chanting and all hell broke lose. _

_Soon he heard the sound of a vase crashing to his right and what soon followed was the pained grunt his brother admitted. The poltergeist then flew at him and Sam stood there in shock not really knowing what to do and took the hit full force. _

_His back impacted with the stone wall and he let out a yelp of pain. Oh yeah bruised ribs definitely. _

_He could hear his brother struggling but try as he might be couldn't get up. _

_It almost seemed like an eternity till he finally shielded his eyes from the harsh light that the poltergeist emitted as it was banished. He sighed in relief but relief soon turned to guilt. His brother was taking purposeful strides towards him and he could tell he was trying to reel in his anger. _

_Sam cringed as he waited for the explosion it didn't take long. _

"_Sam what the hell was that!?" Dean fumed as his voice grew louder. "What the hell were you thinking man? Do you want to get me killed is that what you want?" _

_Sam cringed even more as his breathing sped up. Kill Dean? Never! Not in this life or any other life for that matter. "Dean I'-"_

"_Don't!" Dean warned. "Don't even say it. I'm tired of your excuses, you're brooding and you incessant need to talk. You want to get on my good side? Try not screwing up all the damn time! Do you know how tiring it is to watch over your sorry ass? Huh?" _

_Sam completely curled in on himself as the backlash continued. He felt tears form in his eyes but he wouldn't cry. Couldn't. "Dean-" Sam pleaded as he tried to control his breathing. _

"_No." Dean proceeded to shake his head and looked at him in pity. Pity! His own brother pities him. _

"_Just…grab the stuff and let's go and try not to talk to me for awhile." Dean left as he made his way out to the Impala. _

_Sam broke down and started to give into the sobs. Each word thrown his way hurt. Hurt more than any knife could. Because it was all true. Everything was true and the harsh truth thrown in his face stung like any old blade. Might as well stick a knife through him now. If his own brother hates him then it's over. He can deal with his dad rejecting him, could deal with friends rejecting him but Dean? He couldn't deal with that. _

_Sam walked silently around the room collecting there stuff as he made his way back to the Impala. _

The memory ended suddenly and left him with the same hollow feeling it had that night. He suddenly wanted to cry at how pathetic he's become. He has screwed up, he has been more of a bother then help, and ultimately he was a heavy burden that burned a hole in Dean's being since he was born.

Sam suddenly let loose silent tears as someone continued dragging him. It didn't occur to him that someone dragging you is a sure sign that something was wrong. He just receded in his grief as emotional pain or pure exhaustion took control and he slipped over into the darkness.

* * *

Dean was getting ancy. The urge to empty his bladder was becoming an issue but it wasn't the reason why he was so ancy. He could hear the sounds of the leaves rustling and he knows it's not the wind. If he listened closer he could tell that they were being moved now wafted away. He had to repress a shiver when his brain suddenly put it together. Someone or something was being dragged. Dean feared what exactly.

He worked his jaw over as it became stiff from the annoying gag. Suddenly he stilled as the sound of the brush moving was getting louder and louder till he could hear the sound of something bring dragged over the rough rocks.

Next there was a loud plunk. He jumped at the sound and groaned underneath the gag as it shifted his shoulder. _Yep definitely dislocated. _

He tried to reel in what was going on but tightly shut his eyes as a bright light was shone in them.

"Hey Deany I got a present for ya." Jeb smacked as his face lit up with glee.

Dean's eyes shot wide at that. He looked up to see that the man that was shinning a light in his face was not Walter but another one.

Geez how many friggin hunters our here?

Suddenly the light was gone and it illuminated something else. He followed the trail as his eyes found an abnormally large lump lying unceremoniously still.

He frowned trying to think of what that lump could be.

When the man turned over the face he froze and almost chocked on bile. _Sammy. _

* * *

**I know cliffhanger again but this is a build up chapter for what's to come. My evil mind is already plotting. So Dean was finally reunited with Sam but the reunion doesn't look happy. Again I'm sorry for the utter lateness of this chapter but like I explained above I've been going through some tough times. At least I decided that the day was good enough to write. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **I'm so happy of the continued support for this story. I know I had a leave of absence for my chapters but you know how that goes Also thanks for the moral support it really boost my confidence and mood. You guys help more than you know. Thanx Charity

* * *

All the air left Dean's lungs in a rush. His eyes were damning his soul as he stared at his unconscious brother. He knew Sammy was hurt but seeing it up close and personal really put the nail in the coffin. He struggled even harder to get out of his bounds as he yelled through the gag. Whoever this man was just seemed to grin even more and it was pissing Dean off.

He was angry that he let this happen. Angry that he got himself caught. Angry that Sam got hurt. Even more angry that he's the cause of all of this.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he was once again reminded of his predicament. The ropes were staying strong and night was dwindling to a close. He could only hope for a miracle.

"What are ya cryin for Dean?" Jeb asked sarcastically as he went over to turn the chair upward.

Dean swore as much as he could but the only things that escaped were muffled yelps. He felt the chair turn upward and it took all his strength to not cry out not give in. His head was throbbing as was his left shoulder. Each in tune with his heartbeat but he'd be damned if he let this sonofabitch see his pain.

Jeb smiled gleefully. His plans were all coming together and no one can stop him this time.

Jeb then presumed to go over to Sam's limp body. The kid was pretty much done for and was obviously sporting some horrific injuries.

Dean growled low in his throat as Jeb approached his brother. He at least thought it sounded intimidating but everything coming from a gag sounded pretty pathetic. He jerked on the ropes as hard as he could but his hands still stayed tight. Walter must have been a boy scout or something.

Jeb paid no heed to the growl and hefted Sam up then promptly grabbed the hanging rope that he knotted from the tree branch. He slipped Sam's wrist in each knot and pulled tight. Due to his height he was hanging awkwardly but Jeb knew the kid wouldn't be able to get out of his knot anytime soon.

It made Dean physically ill at how limp Sam was. The unnatural way he was hanging made his stomach twist and turn in knots. The way his limp body seemed to sway in the wind had Dean quickly gagging.

Dean stopped his impromptu gagging when Jeb's unsympathetic voice started up again.

"Now the fun begins." Jeb leered as he held a sharp serrated knife.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified.

* * *

Bobby heard the sounds of owls hooting as he made his way to consciousness, The previous days heat as quickly gone as the cold wind nipped at his skin.

He shivered despite his protests. He sat lying there as he contemplated what happened. What exactly happened? The last he remembered he was trying to help Sam find his brother. _Idjit. _

Where is Sam? He was here the last time he checked. Now suddenly more alert Bobby quickly sat up as he looked around.

Nothing but darkness and trees were in sight. Bobby started to hyperventilate at the thought of _his _boys out there hurt and alone_. _

He didn't know how he got knocked out but he quickly realized that Sam maybe gone. Taken by the enemy but he didn't leave without a trail. In the thick weeds there was clearly a mark where something heavy was dragged.

He followed the mark as he noticed the unending trail. So wherever Sam was or Dean for that matter he was pretty sure this trail would lead him to them.

Now more determined he got up and quickly started to follow the track as he contemplated the state the boys would be in.

* * *

Sam felt like he was floating.

All his thoughts were jumbled and mixed up. His head was hurting as was his ankle. The sickening ache was making him ill. His hands also hurt but he wasn't sure why. He tugged on his hands only to be met with nothing. Why was his hands above his head?

Now that he thinks about it why did his ankle suddenly throb with vigor or why did he feel like he was suspended in air? He opened his eyes slowly to be met with darkness at first.

Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dark Sam could make out a figure just across from him. The guy was stiff and looked to be uncomfortable sitting in that chair.

Sam squinted closer as he tried to make out the form. He gasped when his eyes finally connected to who that was. _Dean. _He couldn't believe the state his brother was in.

Dean looked terrible and just like lightning strikes at midnight he remembered why he was here in the first place. He was looking for Dean but surprise he failed. Again.

Somehow he got caught and apparently Dean did too. That only amped up his guilt as these men were after him not Dean.

And oh my god where's Bobby!?

Bobby was with him then he heard a gun off and nothing. Did Bobby get shot? Is Bobby (gulp) dead? Sam shivered at the thought. No! He can't be dead. There won't be another death on his hands.

Sam peered through the darkness at his brother again. Dean's stiff posture and increasingly feeble attempts to escape showed one emotion. Anger. Dean was pissed. It may be dark out but he could still see the signs. Dean's rapidly clenching fist his immaculate frown, even the way his eyes were now a murky green. Sam only hoped that the guy would go through with his deed and leave his brother only.

Jeb sensing that Sam's was relaxing after getting a good look at his brother he decided to up the anti. Sparking a match he lit the oiled lantern so the whole place was illuminated. Jeb grinned as Dean tried even harder to get free.

"Dean your not getting out of those knots so don't even try it."

Dean paid no heed as he quickly rubbed his wrist together to create friction. Seeing Sam hanging there like fresh meat upped his anger factor. Earlier he was despaired but now he was furious. This bastard wouldn't get away with what he's done. He so badly wanted to give his brother comfort by assuring him or at least talking to him but the guy obviously knew he would try anything to offer his brother comfort. The guy was good he had to give him that.

Once the light was lit he got a full view of Sam's body. Sam ankle was mangled to hell and he looked to be struggling to pull in air. Dean feared for what reason. His right hand was sporting some spectacular bruises and Dean winced on sympathy. The ropes had to be killing his hand.

Dean through a death glare at the man but the guy seemed to brush it off as he stared at a pretty good size knife. Dean really was terrified now.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter but if I went any longer this chapter would become extremely long. So you can expect next chapter much longer as Jeb has fun with the boys and Bobby continues to track them down. Hurry Bobby!!! Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **As this story winds down I just wanted to say that since I'm free and don't have any projects lined up I would like to tell all of you if you have a certain story you want to see or an idea even a certain episode of season you want to see turned into a story hit me up. I'm always looking for new inspiration and new story ideas. I'd love to do anything you guys suggest. Thanx Charity

* * *

Bobby was hot on the trail as he headed up a steep incline. The trail kept getting more and more noticeable as time went on. Bobby really had to stop himself from laughing at how noticeable the trail was. Jeb certainly wasn't thinking when he drug Sam up here. _His heart cringes even as he said it. _Though Jeb doesn't have much brain when it comes to covering up a situation he is dangerous in other parts. Bobby knows how calculating and cruel Jeb can be. While Walter was the more reasonable of the two Jeb was the most lethal, deadly. He's seen Jeb on some hunts. Jeb is ruthless and cold. Not caring for any individual or person. Bobby surmises that Jeb started hunting for the sheer gore of it all.

With Sam in his clutches and Dean too Bobby's starting to panic a little. Though the trail is stone solid and he knows he'll be there soon. No telling what Jeb could have done or already is doing to _his _boys. Jeb is smart when it comes to using every available resource and with the dense weeds soon turning into rocks as he gets closer Bobby feared what resource he'll exactly use.

* * *

Jeb inched closer the precision blade in his hand gleaming in the pale moonlight and burning lantern. The lantern distorted his face and shadows giving him a more murderous appearance.

Gently poking the exposed skin of Sam's flesh he was happy to hear a moan come from him.

"You see you Winchesters just don't get it." Jeb tisked. "You would have thought that after daddy dearest died you two would have been smarter." Jeb was delighted to hear a growl coming from the older Winchester. "Your dad knew of what Sam would become yet you choose to blindly ignore it."

Dean was sweating bullets as he continued to struggle out of his ropes. The moan that was pulled from Sam's lips only urged him on further. He couldn't help but fear at the way Jeb talked about his family like he knew all the inner secrets. It really puts it into perspective how the hunting community talks. So when Jeb decided to tell him on what his dad knew and wanted infuriated him. It was bad enough to be dumped a shit load of crap after his dad passed and now? Some hillbilly hick with a fetish for blood comes in and tells him what his dad knew? Like this guy knew him like a long lost son? Bullshit.

His dad was a well kept man. Taking all his well known secrets to the grave. While Dean did know of a few secrets and _burdens _his dad kept most of them in his own mind. Most of the time Dean was pissed at that fact. His dad was treating both him and Sam like _liabilities _or someone who was a mere rookie. Now he knows that his dad kept them to protect them.

Like the hunting community. Dean really didn't know the extensive of them and now he knows why. The pure determination and grief that drive many of these men and woman can be dangerous. It's why hunters hunt alone. They couldn't see in shades of gray and quite frankly couldn't interpret what's supernatural or not. Gordon's announcement if it's supernatural we kill it was a death sentence. He too was driven by past grief and that led his mind only to see the shades of black and white. Dean's ashamed to admit that sometimes he only sees in black and white as well. But luckily Dean has one advantage that other hunters don't have a pure heartened brother that keeps him sane and on the right track. He would be lost without Sam and that one thought driven him harder to work his way out of this situation and save Sam.

So Dean tried to pull away from the current situation and forcibly pulled as hard as he could hoping that the mere thought of Sam alone can break the ropes.

* * *

Sam was pulled from unconsciousness as a sharp point poked him right below the ribs. It didn't really cut him or hurt but it gave his already chilled skin goose bumps. The tremors it produced pulled a pathetic moan out of him. He opened his bleary eyes to see blobs that were distorted by light. He wasn't sure what was going on and he blamed that on his ankle. Having the ligament suspended in air was making it throb with vigor. Earlier it was blessedly numb now it throbbed with life and it was making him wince with every throb it emitted.

The one blurry blob kept leering at him in a way that was seriously freaking him out. He would do his normal tuck and hide routine if his hands and his ankles were available to do it. Sam looked past the blurry blob as his eyes floated on the other blurry blob across from him. His blurry from keeps tugging frantically at something and Sam has a verge of panic. Dean was supposed to be here. There's only two blobs and he's 99% sure Dean's the one on the other side. He suddenly can't breathe as he tries to contemplate how to get him and his brother out of this fucked up situation.

His one hand is painfully sore and he could tell it's swollen. He remembers with gritted teeth of Walter's boot toppled on it. He probably broke or sprained something. Great just another incapability of escaping and getting his brother safe. _Just great. _

Suddenly when a whip is brought into view as it's held about one inch from his eyes. Sam stops thinking about escaping and starts thinking how the hell is he gonna get out of these ropes before the whip hits him.

* * *

Dean stops his struggling when he hears an agonized scream come from across the threshold.

He quickly bobs his head up and his eyes immediately blur. Sam's body is bathed in blood and for a panic stricken second Dean thinks he dead. But the stuttered gasps and Sam's lolling head reassures him his brother is still fighting.

He can't let this get to him. Jeb is just trying to torture the both of them. Kill two birds with one stone and he loathes that Jeb can read him so well. He's been loathing a lot of things lately and he surmises that's what got them into this mess. His desperate need to always be right came back and bit him in the ass. Some hillbilly huck hunters set a trap in the very beginning and Dean was too blinded by grief and self-pride to notice it.

His only hope is that Bobby is still out there somewhere. He remembers Walter mentioning that Bobby had gotten to Sam but when they brought Sam in Bobby was nowhere in sight. Dean can only hope that Bobby's still out there alive and well and could come in and clean his mess up.

Dean still tugs furiously on the ropes though. He can't give up he would never give up on Sam.

* * *

Bobby could hear muted voices by now as he stealthily approached the mountainside that was tucked behind large pine trees. Bobby crouched up closer straining to her what the conversations were about.

"I'll deal with this-"

Bobby frowned as he heard Jeb's voice loud and clear. He couldn't hear Sam or Dean for that matter and knew that they both must be in a rough way. He creped even closer as he hide behind an underbrush. He fingered the knife in his hands as that was the only security he had right now. They may have stripped him of his gun but they didn't think of the knife he carried in his boot. It may have been a relatively small knife but a quick puncture to the neck or directly in the heart mad it deadly and that's what he loved about it.

He could see pale light bathing the darkness and he peered through the thick underbrush to get a semblance of what's going on. Peering through the bush Bobby gasped at what he saw.

Jeb was holding a bloody whip and smiling like the fucking joker. Bobby peered closer and he could make out Sam's body bathed in blood. For a second Bobby almost loses his lunch but he has to hang onto control. Swinging his head around he spotted Dean not to far away. He looked remotely ok in the physical appearance but Bobby could plainly see the anguish written out across his face as his frantic tugging on the rope was leading to no where. He could hear muted curses and screams but not much else.

"You ready to play again Sammy? That was quite fun."

Bobby froze as Jeb's steel voice pierced through the darkness. It was now or never and Bobby had to make his move.

Before Jeb could even contemplate what he was going to do next Bobby sprung out of the bushes and tackled him. Due to his element of surprise Jeb was thrown off his feet as he landed harshly on the rocks.

Bobby knew he would need to do more in order to take a man of Jeb's size down so he quickly pulled out his knife and laid it on the hunter's throat in a dangerous gesture.

Jeb froze his frantic movements as his Adam apple bobbed. Bobby only pushed harder as blood began to well. "It's my turf now bitch and I say you just got served." Bobby sneered.

* * *

Dean had never been more grateful in his life. As soon as he saw a shadowed figure pop out of the bushes he knew right away that it was Bobby. He let out a huge breath of relief as his body finally stilled. He was feeling a little dizzy from all the frantic tugging he's been doing. He looked up past Bobby's and Jeb's form to his brother.

He wanted nothing more than to get Sam down and apologize. Apologize for him being and ass and for getting Sam into this mess in the first place. All Sam did was try to help these past few weeks and Dean was acting like an asshole. Turning Sam down or yelling at him every chance he got. Dean's learned a very valuable lesson from all this and in some way he thanks that this happened. Without this incident happening he surmises that things between him and Sam would have got dangerously worse. Dean's anger had been mounting and mounting and one day he's afraid that he'll unleash his deadly anger upon Sam. Something he never ever would want to do.

Dean practiced breathing as the sounds of Bobby beating the shit out of Jeb and Sam's strained breathing lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sam was in a state of bliss. The sting in his chest and the throb of his ankle all dimmed down as noise started to buzz in his ears. Even though the outside was cool he was sweating pretty heavily. The sweat mixed in with the blood as it made rivulets down his chest.

Sam tried to spot his brother but his vision was darkening and he couldn't make out anything. Sighing Sam tried to pull in a decent breath since the air seemed to dim.

Once Sam heard a he crash his head bobbed up immediately alert and trying to search out his brother. What if Jeb was doing something to Dean? What was happening? Sam tried his best to make things out but his vision tunneled and soon enough he couldn't see nothing. Taking this as a warning that is he didn't shut down his body would do it for him Sam slowly closed his eyes as his head crashed onto his chest as he welcomed the coming darkness

* * *

**So what do you think? Both boys are exhausted and finally succumbed to unconsciousness. But on the Brightside Bobby's here to the rescue. Ready for the recovery chapter next? Lot's of hurt/comfort and awesome Bobby playing as nursemaid. Hope this chapter satisfied you till the next one. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity **

**P.S Also sorry for the lateness and all the mini paragraphs within the chapter beliee it or not if I put this as one big paragraph you would be confused then you are now lol so I did it so it would flow better trying to tell four peoples POV is hard man lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note :** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I've been sort of frantic over the last week. My nephew is going into surgery tomorrow and well he's only one year old and I would be lying to say I'm not terrified. EEK! Enough of my scare tactics on with the story. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean quietly returned to consciousness as the sun hit him directly in the eyes. He laid there staring up at the ceiling for a few moments trying to catch his bearings. He knew that the last time he was conscious he was tied to a chair and Sam-

Sammy? Where was Sam? Suddenly frantic he immediately sat up straight in bed. Bed? When did I get in a bed?

"Good to see you awake boy."

Dean whipped his head swiftly to the side as his hazy vision cleared to see Bobby sitting in a chair. "B'bby?" Dean winced at the harshness of his own voice.

Bobby sensing Dean's immediate predicament got up and handed him a glass of water.

"Tnk's." Dean croaked as he gulped down the cool liquid refreshing his parched throat. Handing the glass back Dean absently rubbed his neck. "What happened?"

Bobby snorted at the question. "I'll tell you what happened I almost didn't get there in time."

Dean frowned as he tried to remember what happened before he _passed _out. "Huh?"

Bobby snorted again. "Your marbles must be loose upstairs Dean. Does Jeb and Walter ring a bell?"

Dean paled as he remembered the circumstances of why he was tied to a chair. Two hillbilly hunters were hunting his brother. _Sammy. _

Dean turned his head to the other side and blew out a breath of relief and also worriment at Sam lying so still in the bed. "Sammy?"

"He's fine Dean." Bobby assured. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Dean wasn't really hearing anything as he stumbled out of bed to be by his sibling's side. Once he reached the bedside he gently palmed Sam's cheek just needing to touch him and be near him. "What's the diagnosis doc?" Dean questioned not taking his eyes off his brother.

Bobby ignored the name as he got up to kneel beside Dean. "His ankle was mangled to hell and took me a helluva time to stitch it back together."

Dean frowned as he tried to remember what state his brother was in. "It was that bad?" Dean asked shakily as he lifted up the blankets covering his brother to take a peek at the ligament. He really couldn't see much because Sam's ankle was covered and wrapped resting comfortably on a pillow to elevate it.

"Yeah it was but nothing Doctor Bobby can't handle. He's going to be hobbling around on crutches for awhile till his Achilles tendon heals."

Dean winced in sympathy knowing how painful it must have been to try to even attempt to walk on the damaged foot with his Achilles torn. "What else?"

Bobby chuckled at the question. "A better question would be what _not_?"

Dean paled as his panic stricken eyes roamed to Bobby.

"I found him after he was mindlessly floating in a river." Bobby said sympathetically.

"What?" Dean asked as panic took over again. "What the hell was he doing in there?"

Bobby really didn't know but he had a few guesses and he wasn't intending to share all the gory details with Dean who was already on the verge of hysteria. "Don't know but he had an infection, a minor bump on the head, his hand was also looking gruesome but nothing was broken or fractured he just sprained it. The whip lash on his chest was an easy fix didn't take but 6 or 7 stitches to close."

Dean had to stifle a gasp at all the injuries. How the hell did Sam even survive? "He's ok right?"

Bobby smiled sadly as he patted Dean on the shoulder. "Of course he's just resting you need to give his body some time to recover."

Dean nodded as he returned his eyes to his sibling. He would give Sam as much time as he needed or wanted. There was no denying Sam after this. He learned his lesson but he feels like he deserves more punishment. He feels practically fine after the ordeal and he wonders if Walter should have done more.

"Let's not even talk about what happened to you." Bobby laughed as he tried to distract Dean from his brother knowing all the guilt and panic that was infused inside of him.

Dean managed a grin as a modicum of relief swept through him. It would have been so much worse if he came away unscathed from the ordeal. "I'm indestructible."

Bobby laughed at the notion. "Except for getting your shoulder dislocated, a giant bump on the back of your head, your wrists sliced to hell and one side of your face looking like it's gone 5 rounds with a brick wall."

Dean winced as he figured the rocky ground was the culprit of that. "I still look as sexy as ever though."

Bobby rolled his eyes as he got up off his knees. "I'm going to get some breakfast have any preferences?"

Dean thought about that for a minute as a million different requests came to mind then he smiled as he settled on one. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Bobby smiled at the notion remembering that those were one of Sam's favorites. "Will do." Bobby said as he quietly slipped out of the motel room.

Dean smiled as he plopped down onto his backside not really having the energy to go snag a chair to sit in. Now that Bobby mentioned it he could feel the subtle throb in his shoulder as well as the sting of his wrists. Bringing up his hand he patted Sam softly on the chest as he rose to grab a chair to sit in.

"D'n?"

Dean froze as he turned back to Sam. His brother eye's were at half mast and not really focusing on anything. "Sammy." Dean breathed as he reared back to kneel beside Sam.

"Y'ka?" Sam slurred.

Dean frowned as he tried to piece together his brother's mumbled word. _You ok. _He got it now it was so like Sam to worry about other people. Smiling down at Sam's face he gently settled his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I am now little brother I am now."

* * *

_Two Weeks later:_

"I can't believe I'm even doing this." Sam grumbled as he tried his best to hide his face with his long hair. At first he was appalled by the notion of having to use crutches and out right refused them. Then Dean had to go mister I know it all and mention that he couldn't even hobble around on crutches if he tried due to his sprained hand. Sam felt relief at that but Dean just couldn't shut up.

"_Dean there's no way I'm walking with crutches."_

"_How else are you going to get around? Fly? Which that would be cool if ya could-"_

"_I refuse to use crutches and you can't make me." Sam replied petulantly as he crossed his arms over his chest being leery of his injured one._

_Dean laughed hard as he came to a sudden realization. "You couldn't even use crutches if you wanted to." _

_Sam seemed to deflate at that. _

"_Your sprained hand would get in the way so crutches are out of the question." _

_Sam deflated with relief as he let out a breath of air. _

"_But a wheelchair is pretty much fair game. In fact I know where to get one that would be perfect for you."_

_Sam froze as his face shone with panic. "I hate you." _

Thus his current situation sitting in a wheelchair getting carted around by his brother! In a friggin mall of all places. Dean said that he needed to pick something up but Sam knew it was just torment. He knew his brother.

"Hey look Sam!" Dean shouted excitably.

Sam turned his head to his brother's shout wondering what had gotten his panties in such a twist.

"It's the perfect outfit for you!" Dean said cheerfully as he held the outfit out so Sam could see it.

Sam blanched at the clown costume. "Why the hell would I wear that?"

Dean smirked as he pointed to the wheelchair. "Maybe because it matches your ride."

Sam frowned as he bent down to see the wheel chair. He never really gave the thing a look over because of the deep hatred he had for it. There upon the sides were clowns and they were bright, cheery and creepy as hell. Sam silently fumed as he looked up to his brothers smiling face. "_Dean." _Sam huffed as he tried to reign in his anger.

Dean only smiled more as he put the clown outfit back. "Ok, ok maybe not a clown but I got the perfect one this time."

Dean then pulled out a tutu with bright pink stars and glitter all about it.

Sam didn't say anything as he tried to control his anger.

"It so matches your personality dude you always were a girl."

Sam just let Dean laugh as he too cracked a smile. He wasn't really sure he was ok and he knew Dean wasn't either but they could sure as hell try and that's all he asked for. Dean threw out the lifeline and Sam jumped on bored.

"You know sometimes I think you wanted a sister instead."

Dean's smile softened as he put away the tutu and went behind Sam to push him further. "I wouldn't trade you for the world Sammy."

Sam smiled as his heart warmed. "It goes both ways big brother, both ways."

Dean smiled as he started again. "But…" Dean trailed off as a fine looking woman walked by. "If a nice looking girl like that stopped in I think I would have to reconsider."

"Dean!"

* * *

**So that's the ending a little comfort and humor as most know I love ending my stories in humor. A little loving comments too. There mending there relationship like real men do. They start playing pranks on one enough and isn't that the true. It's been a pleasure to write this and I hope you enjoyed it. New story coming soon I promise. Feedback is appreciated. Thanx Charity**


End file.
